Te perdono la vida recuérdalo D&H
by Silvy-Malfoy17
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando le debes la vida a uno de tus peores enemigos? Él la salvó años atrás. Ahora Draco se encuentra en Azkaban... ¿Se arriesgará Hermione a perderlo todo por devolverle su pasada acción?
1. Te perdono la vida recuérdalo

**Te perdono la vida… recuérdalo.**

**Hermione y Draco**

**Había fuego por todo el lugar. Humaredas se extendían señalizando una salida difícil de encontrar. Una muchacha de largos cabellos castaños corría a una velocidad trepidante, internándose en el oscuro bosque. **

**Desde allí, podía observar como sus dos mejores amigos avanzaban delante de ella, con las varitas alzadas, entre los aullidos que rodeaban el lugar. **

**Tan sólo chillidos se escuchaban allí, entre maldiciones imperdonables, lucecillas que prendían de numerosas varitas y sangre. Sangre por todas partes. El colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería había sido incendiado a pesar de todos sus hechizos protectores. Los mortífagos lo habían invadido todo, esperando en la salida a los asustados alumnos. Muchos habían quedado atrapados en el interior del castillo, ardiendo entre las anaranjadas llamas. Los que habían conseguido salir con vida de allí, ahora se internaban en el bosque, perseguidos por divertidos mortífagos que parecían disfrutar terriblemente aquella escalofriante noche. La noche de la muerte. **

**Hermione corría todo lo que podía, intentando alcanzar a sus amigos. De pronto, se tropezó con una pequeña rama que se interpuso en su camino. Dolorida aterrizó sobre el suelo del bosque, observando como ellos se perdían entre la oscuridad de la noche. Lagrimas inundaban sus ojos. Lagrimas que pedían justicia a gritos.**

**-¡Harry! –Gritó, sintiendo como un ardor recorría su pierna. No había sido una simple caída. Le dolía muchísimo. -¡Ron! ¡Harry! –Chilló.**

**Pero sus llamadas no se escuchaban entre el estrépito que recorría el bosque. Los aullidos de la gente inundaban el lugar. Las maldiciones que escapaban de numerosas varitas. Las batallas que allí se llevaban a cabo. **

**Sin saber qué hacer, cuando los muchachos desaparecieron de allí, Hermione se acurrucó sobre el tronco de un árbol. Sabía que iba a morir. Tenía la clara sensación de que no saldría viva de allí. El frío mordía su piel y, en cierto modo era agradable, pues necesitaba sentir algo para saber que seguía viva. El viento soplaba fuertemente sobre su rostro, despeinando su ondulado cabello, como si de olas del océano se tratase. **

**Nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí: tirada en el suelo, entre el frío del invierno y la hojarasca del bosque. Se perdía entre la oscuridad como una fantasmal sombra. Tenía miedo y, por primera vez, no le importaba reconocer sus debilidades. Pensaba una y otra vez en la cantidad de gente que habría muerto en el interior del castillo a causa de las llamas. Los alumnos fallecidos en el bosque, en manos de los mortífagos. Su mundo. Todo su mundo hecho pedazos. **

**De pronto dejó de pensar. Escuchó atentamente: Un caballo rechinó en la oscuridad. Pisadas del animal acercándose hacia ella. Hermione alzó la vista dudosa. Una sombra negra, montada en un caballo del mismo color, se encontraba frente a ella, mirándola expectante. La varita en alto y aquellos ropajes le indicó que se trataba de un mortífago. Hermione respiró con dificultad, asustada.**

**El mortífago bajó del animal. La capucha negra cubría su rostro, pero un brillo grisáceo podía observarse a distancia. Se acercó lentamente hacia la muchacha, con la varita en alto. Hermione esperó su muerte. **

**-¿Quién eres? –Consiguió preguntar la chica, tímidamente, aun a sabiendas de que se trataba de un mortífago.**

El encapuchado levantó la varita que pareció temblar entre sus pálidas manos. Repentinamente volvió a bajar al arma y se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

**-¿Granger? –Preguntó en un susurro mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella. **

**Hermione intentó decir algo pero no consiguió articular palabra alguna. Se había quedado muda. Reconocer la voz del muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella pareció despertarla de un largo sueño. **

**¡No podía ser! ¡Sólo tenía diecisiete años! ¡Lo que sus amigos siempre habían sospechado era, finalmente, totalmente cierto!**

**El chico continuaba arrodillado frente a ella. Hermione respiró con dificultad intentando controlar el miedo. Sabía lo mucho que él la odiaba, no sabía de lo que podía ser capaz en aquellos momentos. **

**Él se quitó lentamente la capucha, dejando ver a un chico joven y expectante. Le caían mechones rubios por la frente, más unos eléctricos ojos grises relucían bajo la luz de la luna. **

**-No puedo hacerlo. –Dijo, sin darse cuenta en voz alta.**

**Hermione lo miraba sorprendida.**

**-No puedo…**

**Hermione dejó caer unas lágrimas y, sorprendentemente, Malfoy acarició su rostro con delicadeza; como disfrutando del último segundo de la chica. Se levantó sereno, con la capucha bajada, dejando ver sus finos labios. **

**-Lo siento, Granger. Tengo que hacerlo. –Dijo, sosteniendo firmemente su varita. –Sólo quiero que sepas que… nunca quise hacerte daño. –Su mano temblaba ligeramente. **

**Finalmente bajó la varita, enfadado. De pronto escuchó como otros jinetes se acercaban al lugar. **

_-"Te perdono la vida… recuérdalo." _Aléjate de este lugar. –Murmuró mientras de nuevo montaba en su caballo y se colocaba la negra capucha.

La boca de Hermione se abrió, preparada para contestar algo, pero de ella sólo salió aire. No podía hablar, estaba demasiado asustada como para hacerlo. En silencio observó como Draco Malfoy cogía las riendas de su caballo y se alejaba del lugar.

-¿Hay alguien por ahí? –Preguntó uno de los jinetes que se habían acercado.

-Nada. Por esta parte está todo limpio. –Contestó el rubio seguro de sus palabras.

-Bien. Repasaremos el bosque por el este. –Acentuó su mortífago compañero.

El paso de los caballos se alejó. Se alejó junto con la agitada respiración de Hermione. Poco a poco la muchacha consiguió calmarse. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su pierna sangraba se quitó la chaqueta he hizo un nudo con ella alrededor de su extremidad. El tiempo pasó y el peligro se perdió entre la oscuridad. Ella se levantó, como pudo, y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta. Buscando a alguien que pudiese ayudarla. Intentando encontrar algún lugar seguro.

El castillo aun podía observarse a lo lejos. Llamas anaranjadas y rojizas se perdían entre la profundidad. Un humo negro recorría los alrededores tragándose todas las almas que a su paso encontraba. El fuego continuaba haciendo acto de presencia en Hogwarts.

"_Nadie olvidaría la tragedia que aquella noche se vivió en el mundo mágico. Jamás aquellas almas quedarían olvidadas en el recuerdo. Tras años de nostalgia cada momento, cada segundo vivido tanto dentro del castillo como fuera, quedó preso en el interior de todos los que allí se encontraron en su día. Luchando por la igualdad. Luchando por lo que creían era justo. Luchando por la vida, por la luz, la esperanza y la libertad."_


	2. El encuentro

Había pasado el tiempo. Se le había escurrido entre las manos a una velocidad trepidante. Durante años se había encargado de basarse en su trabajo periodístico para intentar olvidar el mundo quebrado que había dejado un doloroso y punzante pasado. Sin embargo, Hermione no había podido dejar atrás ciertos recuerdos que continuaban atormentando su mente.

Suspiró, sentada en el sofá de su casa y cerró los ojos despacio, volviendo a ver aquellas imágenes en lo más profundo de su alma.

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –Chillaba un desquiciado muchacho de grandes ojos verdes. Sus pupilas brillaban como el vidrio más puro. -¿Por qué tú y no yo, Ginny?_

_Una muchacha de diecisiete años de larga cabellera castaña, apoyó su mano derecha en el hombro de Harry, intentando darle ánimos, entre lágrimas. _

_-Despierta por favor. Dime que me quieres. –Él dejó que pequeños diamantes cristalinos resbalasen por sus pómulos. –No me dejes sólo._

_Harry agarró la mano de una pelirroja muchacha que se encontraba tendida sobre la cama de una enfermería: sin vida alguna. _

_-Ginny… -Susurró, dolorido._

Hermione abrió los ojos rápidamente entre una fuerte tos, como si acabase de tener una horrible pesadilla. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, el sonido monótono del reloj de su casa y la cafetera silbando, indicándole que ya estaba listo el café. Se levantó rápidamente, intentando no recordar más y cogió el objeto apagando el fuego del hornillo. Sin embargo, nuevas vivencias atacaron su mente.

_-¡Dumbledore! –Chilló Harry, en el interior del castillo, observando como las llamas cerraban el comedor donde se encontraba el director junto con numerosos alumnos. -¡Dumbledore, salga, haga algo!_

_-Harry… -Murmuró el director. _

_-¡Salga por favor!_

_Dumbledore aun tenía una mínima oportunidad para salir. Sin embargo, todos aquellos alumnos se encontraban atrapados entre una esfera de fuego alrededor de las cuatro mesas del gran comedor. Los mortífagos lo habían preparado todo perfectamente, durante la cena, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban allí, excepto los muchos que llegaban tarde._

_-¡Salga Dumbledore! –Chilló el moreno. -¡Ahora!_

_-Harry… no puedo. –Suspiró, se acercó hasta él. –Lo siento. Este es mi lugar. Hogwarts: mi hogar. Me quedaré aquí con ellos. No dejaré morir a los alumnos mientras yo escapo. –Lo miró con dulces ojos, siempre le había tenido un cariño especial. –Y ahora… huye. ¡Vete de aquí Harry! –Chilló, poniéndose serio de pronto._

_Harry, Ron y Hermione avanzaron entre los escombros y consiguieron salir del ardiente castillo. Justo cuando lo hicieron, pudieron observar como parte del comedor se derrumbaba aplastando a todos los que allí se encontraban. Harry gimió._

_-¡NO! ¡DUMBLEDORE! _

Hermione se puse nerviosa. Bien. Calma. Había tenido suficiente por hoy. Por suerte, justo en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Hermione abrió dubitativa.

Un muchacho de cabello negro, con unos grandes y vivaces ojos verdes, la miraba expectante.

-¡Harry! –Lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Hermione… -Susurró él extendiendo sus brazos. –Me alegra muchísimo volver a verte.

-Pasa, pasa. –Sonrió y cerró la puerta tras sí. –Justo ahora acababa de preparar café.

Harry se sentó en el sofá e instantes después Hermione lo imitó con dos deliciosas tazas entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo va todo? –Preguntó la castaña. Hacía tres meses que no lo veía.

-Sí, ocupado como siempre entre viajes de trabajo y demás, pero bien. Todo en orden. –Sonrió. –Por cierto, tenías razón.

-¿Razón en qué? –Preguntó Hermione.

-En lo de Malfoy. –Apuntó Harry distraído. –Era un mortífago. –Suspiró. –Siento que no te creyesen tiempo atrás los del ministerio, pero comprende que era de lo más extraño que un muchacho de penas diecisiete años ya tuviese tal preparación.

-¿Cómo sabes que es cierto? –Preguntó Hermione, notando como un nudo se formaba en su garganta al recordar aquel nombre.

-Lo atraparon ayer. Dentro de dos días tendrá su primer juicio. –Añadió, indiferente. –Más o menos ya se sabe que será condenado a cadena perpetua.

Hermione lo miró horrorizada. Se levantó del sofá ligeramente nerviosa.

-Voy al baño. Ahora vuelvo. –Murmuró por lo bajo.

La muchacha se mojó la cara con agua. Pasó una toalla por encima, para limpiarse, e intento tranquilizarse de todas las formas posibles. No podía evitarlo: Se sentía culpable. Culpable por algo que nunca había hecho. Draco Malfoy le había salvado la vida años atrás, ahora, sin embargo, él se encontraba a punto de ser condenado y ella viva disfrutando del mundo. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío y volvió al comedor, junto a Harry.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó el moreno.

-No. Por supuesto que no.

-Bueno, Hermione. –Suspiró. –Había olvidado por completo lo que tenía que decirte desde un principio. No tengo casi tiempo, pero quería darte la noticia por adelantado. –Sonrió. –Vas a tener la alucinante oportunidad de entrevistar a Malfoy.

-¿QUÉ?

-Sí, como lo escuchas. –Sonrió más ampliamente y acarició la trémula mano de la castaña. –Imagínate: En plena portada del periódico, noticia bomba: "Encontrado un mortífago que estuvo en el incendio de Hogwarts con tan sólo diecisiete años." Hermione Granger como periodista les informa…

-Pero… pero… yo… no…

-Claro que sí, Hermione. Es tú gran oportunidad. –La miró. –Tienes talento, aprovéchalo.

-Harry, no es tan fácil. –Suspiró. –Además seguro que Malfoy se niega a hablar del tema.

-Ya, pero sabes que en los presos se permite utilizar hechizos para que hablen a la fuerza. Eso es lo que tú tienes que hacer. A malas siempre se puede con todo. –Harry se levantó del sofá terminando su café y dejándolo sobre la mesa. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida. –Ahora tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana, acude a mi despacho en cuanto llegues al ministerio por favor.

-¿Pero… cuándo es la entrevista con Malfoy? –Preguntó Hermione, dudosa.

-Mañana.

-¿QUÉ?

-Sí. Nos vemos Mione. –Harry besó lentamente su mejilla.

-¡La camisa por dentro! –Chilló Hermione cuando el muchacho comenzó a caminar por la acera. Él rió.

Siempre igual. Harry no había cambiado en absoluto. Seguía con su despeinado cabello, sus grandes ojos verdes, su camisa por fuera, los cordones desatados, el cuello de la camisa mal puesto, y la corbata suelta. Sí, definitivamente las normas no estaban hechas exactamente para Harry Potter.

Hermione suspiró, tras cerrar la puerta. No podía. No podía hacerlo. Imposible. Volvería a ver esa mirada, se pondría nerviosa y, por supuesto, todo saldría mal. No se sentía capaz de entrevistar a una persona que ahora estaba preso cual años atrás le había perdonado su propia vida. Hermione se había parado muchas veces a pensar por qué Malfoy no la había matado en aquellos mismos instantes. Quizá él no tenía ese corazón de hielo que intentaba aparentar ante los demás. Quizá nadie le conocía verdaderamente bien.

Hermione suspiró. Por mucho que le doliese debería hacerlo. Harry, su mejor amigo, se había comprometido en ello con el ministerio, no podía fallarle ahora. Además, verdaderamente el moreno tenía razón, aquella portada sería extraordinaria y le podría regalar a Hermione ese salto a la fama que siempre había deseado.

En cuanto Hermione se levantó, al día siguiente, sintió un pequeño escalofrío y un profundo nudo en lo más profundo de su estómago. Sin embargo, sacó fuerzas de donde no las había, y se levantó lentamente de la cama. Se arregló sin demasiados ánimos, cogió el coche y se encaminó hacia el Ministerio de Magia.

Cuando llegó subió rápidamente las escaleras, más luego aterrizó en el ascensor, cansada. Ascendió hasta el tercer piso y comenzó a caminar, taconeando, por los pulcros pasillos que la dirigían hacia el despacho de Harry.

_Cuarta planta. Quiddich & animagia._

Hermione se introdujo por una puerta que parecía tener extraños símbolos griegos tallados en ella.

-¿Se puede?

Silencio.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó Hermione de nuevo golpeando la contigua puerta.

-Sí, sí, pasa. –Una voz se escuchó al fin.

-¿Harry?

-¡El mismo! –Un muchacho moreno rió. -¿Qué tal? ¿Dispuesta a comerte el mundo?

La chica sonrió. Un suspiro acompañó a sus tristes ojos.

-Supongo. –Se encogió de hombros.

-Bien. Acompáñame. –Le dijo Harry saliendo del despacho.

-De acuerdo. –Respondió nerviosa.

Anduvieron por un pasillo oscuro, escondido tras una puerta negra, corrediza, del tercer piso del Ministerio.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-No te preocupes. –Harry se giró. –Ponte esto. –Le tendió una grabadora. Ella se la colocó por dentro de la ajustada camiseta blanca que llevaba.

-Bien. Creo que estoy lista. –Apuntó Hermione insegura.

-Cuando llegues pregunta en recepción. –Suspiró. –Al atravesar esa puerta te encontraras en el este de la prisión de Azkaban. Es un transladador. Nos vemos dentro de tres horas. –Añadió sonriente.

-De acuerdo, Harry. –La chica lo abrazó. –Gracias por todo.

-Gracias a ti.

Cuando la muchacha desapareció, por la puerta que la trasladaba hasta la prisión de Azkaban, Harry se quedó allí largo rato; observando el pasillo vacío.

Todo era oscuro. Húmedo. Un frío aterrador.

Hermione continuó andando por aquel estrecho pasillo, cual parecía estar completamente muerto. Tan sólo escuchaba el sonido de pequeñas gotas que caían a sus pies, entre los diminutos agujeros que el techo de allí poseía.

Pronto llegó a una habitación circular. Totalmente blanca. Rodeada al completo por una mesa de roble. Hermione se acercó al mostrador. Una muchacha, vestida completamente de blanco, ojeaba unos papeles en su mesa.

-Perdone… -Tosió, intentando llamar la atención de aquella señora.

-¿Sí…? –Contestó ella sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

-Me llamo Hermione Granger. –Suspiró. –Busco a…

-Draco Malfoy. –Concluyó su frase la inteligente mujer. La miró por primera vez.

-Exacto.

-Pasillo recto. Tercera puerta negra a la izquierda. –Apuntó aquella señora centrándose de nuevo en los interesantes papeles.

Hermione se adentró en el pasillo que se extendía frente a ella. Primera puerta. Segunda puerta. Tercera. Ahí estaba: Su destino. Respiró hondo, conteniendo la respiración. Dejó caer su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Lo giró despacio. Muy despacio. Abrió la puerta.

Se encontró con una habitación circular. Pintada de blanco, pero a pesar de ello se observaba fría, húmeda, triste…

En el centro se encontraba una silla de madera oscura. Cadenas a su alrededor. Muñequeras y tobilleras de hierro duro; forjado. Irrompible. Apresado a estas cadenas un extraño chico rubio, cual cabello caía sobre su frente con un brillo irreal. Tristes ojos grises en su rostro, caídos. ¿Dirección de la mirada? Ninguna. No tenían dirección, no vivían, estaban muertos. Brillo extinguido. Dolor punzante. Moraduras en brazos y piernas. Labios cortados, finos, malévolos, rojos…

Delgado. Llevaría días sin comer nada. Manos blancas, suavidad que desaparecería pronto, finas… ¿Y un poco más arriba? Una marca negra. Un mortífago.

Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Cerró la puerta tras su espalda y se sentó en la otra silla, enfrente de Draco Malfoy.

Él levantó la vida. Orgulloso. Una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, ¿malévola? No; triste. Una sonrisa triste ocupaba sus labios finos y rojizos. La miró, con suspicacia, dolor, temor, ¿suplicante? No; eso no: su orgullo permanecía aun en sus amargos ojos. Desdichados ellos.

Silencio.

Hermione presionó el pequeño botón de la grabadora, activándola, sin que él se diese cuenta.

Más silencio.

-Sabía que lo harías. –Unas frías palabras arrastradas se escucharon en la habitación.

-¿Qué?

-Sabía que vendrías. Harías ésta puta entrevista. Lo sabía. –Habló lento, calmado. ¿Orgullo? Arriba del todo. Bien alto.

Hermione tragó saliva despacio. Draco la miraba serio, sin pestañear. Mirada arrogante. Ella suspiró. Sacó la grabadora del interior de su camiseta. La apagó y poco después la depositó sobre el suelo. Él continuaba observándola: Hielo irrompible.

-¿Contento? –Preguntó ella. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir. Aguantó. Su voz sonaba cortada, temblorosa.

-No.

Silencio.

-¿No…?

-No.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué…? –Preguntó Hermione, nerviosa.

-¿Por qué, el qué? –Reaccionó Draco. No movía ningún músculo. Parecía no contener ningún tipo de sentimiento en su interior.

-Tú… Dime por qué. –Pequeñas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, deslizándose por sus pómulos. No se molestó en secárselas.

-¿Yo?

-Sí. Tú. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Qué hice? –Preguntó Malfoy.

-¡Convertirte en mortífago! –Las lágrimas empañaron el rostro de Hermione.

-¿Por qué lloras? –Atibó a preguntar él. No quería contestar a la anterior pregunta.

-¡Déjame! –Chilló la chica, cuando él intentó levantar su encadenada mano para acariciar la mejilla de la muchacha.

-¿Te he hecho daño? –Preguntó él. Continuaba intacto. Con una pequeña sonrisa triste en sus finos labios.

-Sí. Lo has hecho. –Respondió ella.

-Lo siento. –Sus ojos adoptaron un brillo. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro. –Perdóname. –Él hablaba muy despacio. Arrastrando las palabras lentamente.

Hermione suspiró. Se secó lentamente algunas lágrimas. Se sentía humillada, ultrajada. Y, sobre todo, arrepentida, de haber hecho aquella entrevista para Harry.

-¡No! –Exclamó ella.

-¿No me perdonas?

-No. No tengo que perdonarte. –Respondió la chica. Continuaba llorando. –Déjame.

Ella lloraba. No entendía nada. No entendía por qué lo hacía. Lo único que quería era desahogarse. Dejar que todas aquellas preguntas que se había formulado durante todos aquellos años saliesen solas de sus labios. Pensar. Llorar.

Él la miraba, triste. Encadenado en aquella silla. Observando sin pestañear siquiera.

-Pensé que me habías olvidado. –Comentó Draco. –Pero veo que no es así. Las cosas que verdaderamente nos importan se nos quedan grabadas en pequeñas porciones de nuestro cerebro. Nunca las olvidamos. Yo no lo he hecho. Recuerdo ese momento… ¿Tú también? –Hablaba tranquilo. Con una sonrisa extraña en sus labios y cada vez arrastraba más las palabras.

-¡Déjame! No quiero recordarlo. No. –Suplicó ella.

-No es lo que quieras. Es lo que puedes o no puedes recordar. –Atisbó a decir Draco.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué sabes…? –Preguntó el chico. Sus rasgados ojos grises la miraban intensamente, como si intentasen penetrar en lo más profundo de su alma.

Silencio.

-No sabes nada. –Continuó hablando, de nuevo, el rubio. -¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Acaso piensas que puedes venir aquí, hacerme una puta entrevista, y ser famosa por ello mientras yo espero mi muerte?

-¡No! Yo no quería que esto sucediese. –Se defendió gritando. No podía contenerse.

Él rió.

-¿A no?

-No. ¡Esto no ha sido culpa mía! ¡No quería que ocurriese… nunca lo quise! –Gritaba. Se levantó de la silla.

Unos guardas con trajes blancos entraron de pronto en la habitación. Alertados por los chillidos y sollozos de la muchacha.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Preguntó uno de ellos.

-Nada. –Contestó la chica volviéndose a sentar. Estaba paralizada.

-Exacto. –Draco sonrió. –Nada que os importe a vosotros es lo que está sucediendo aquí.

Uno de los guardas sonrió.

-¡Crucio! –Levantó la varita. El rubio aguantaba el dolor, invencible. Intentando no mover siquiera ni un solo músculo. Estaba acostumbrado a practicar con aquel hechizo. Su padre le había maldecido con ello desde los quince años, intentando acelerar su fuerza y rendimiento.

-¡Dejadle! –Gritó Hermione de inmediato. -¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Los otros dos guardas se retiraron hacia la puerta.

-¡Quitadle las esposas! –Les ordenó Hermione.

-¿Qué? ¿Se ha vuelto loca señora? ¿No ve que es peligroso? ¡Está en aislamiento! –Insinuó el segundo de los guardas.

-No. No estoy loca. Trabajo para el ministerio. –Suspiró. –Además, las puertas están todas protegidas por guardas. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Los hombres se miraron atónitos. Finalmente, tras buscar una pequeña llave, desataron al muchacho rubio que continuaba inmóvil en la silla.

-Estaremos ahí fuera por si necesita ayuda. –Murmuró uno de los guardas que no parecía estar muy seguro de lo que había hecho.

Salieron de la habitación.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –Preguntó Malfoy. Una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-No lo sé. Me parece justo. Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

-Supongo.

-Ahora cuéntame. –Se secó las lágrimas despacio. -¿Por qué? Y… ¿Desde cuando? Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacerte estas preguntas.

-Lo sé.

-¿Vas a contestar? –Preguntó ella de nuevo.

-Supongo.

-¿Todo lo supones?

-Supongo. –Volvió a decir el rubio suspicaz.

-¿Entonces?

-Llevo desde los quince años preparándome para ser el mejor mortífago de los últimos cien años. Todo estaba planeado desde mi nacimiento. ¿Acaso lo dudaste alguna vez? Yo sólo he seguido mi destino. No podía cambiarlo. Desde pequeño estaba preparado para esto.

-No creo…

-¿No crees? –Preguntó, curioso, arqueando una ceja.

-No. Cada uno escoge su destino. Es un camino que se basa en el respeto, el esfuerzo y los sueños. Nadie puede pensar ni sentir por ti. Mírame: hija de muggles, trabajando en el ministerio de magia. ¿Crees que ese era mi destino o yo lo escogí? –Apuntó ella.

Silencio y oscuridad.

-No creo… tú estabas destinada a ser maga.

-Sí, a eso sí. Pero no a trabajar en el ministerio, pro ejemplo. Eso lo escogí yo, tú fabricas tú destino poco a poco. Cada día, como pequeños granos de arena que vas agrupando lentamente, hasta que un día de estos se convierten en un gran montón de arena… pero. –Hizo una pausa. –En realidad tan solo son pequeños granos de arena, que juntos forman ese montón. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Eres tú quien forma tú destino! Nadie más puede hacerlo. –La chica lo miraba seria, punzante.

Sin decir nada más se levantó. Cogió lentamente la grabadora y salió de la habitación, mientras los ojos de Draco la miraban frívolos.


	3. Lagos de confusiones

_Capítulo tercero: Lagos de confusiones. _

-¡Hermione!

Harry abrió, con un golpe seco, la puerta del pequeño despacho de la castaña. Tenía las facciones desencajadas. La miró de arriba abajo frustrado.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? –Ella continuaba ojeando unos papeles que tenía sobre su mesa.

-¿Cómo que, qué pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loca, Hermione? ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? –El moreno hablaba a una velocidad trepidante.

-¿Qué he hecho? –Preguntó la chica que comenzaba a asustarse.

-¡Joder! –Harry sacó de debajo de su brazo el periódico de _El profeta_, lo abrió por la segunda página y comenzó a leer.

**Draco Malfoy, un mortífago de 17 años.**

_Influenciado totalmente por la familia Malfoy; él comenzó a entrenarse como fiel servidor del señor oscuro con apenas quince años. _

_Lucius Malfoy, mortífago que actualmente se encuentra en Azkaban, le obligó a seguir su camino a base de ideales que con el tiempo quedaron truncados. _

_Fue apresado el pasado doce de Octubre en las afueras de Londres. La sentencia se decidirá en el próximo juicio dentro de dos días. Seguiremos informándoles. _

_Periodista: Hermione Granger._

Harry dejó caer aquel periódico sobre su mesa. Se sentía claramente decepcionado.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó la chica arqueando una ceja.

-_¿Y bien? ¿Y bien? _¡Hermione! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¡Te di una oportunidad de oro y acabas de tirarla literalmente por la basura! –Le indicó Harry enfadado.

Por la sorprendida expresión de la muchacha, Harry comprendió que esta continuaba sin entenderlo.

-¡Hermione! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

-No…

-¡Uff! –Él bufó, su paciencia tenía un límite. –Se supone que tenías que poner cosas… _malas _de Malfoy. Hermione, es un mortífago, no estamos en una película de ciencia ficción. No estamos jugando: estamos fabricando tú futuro. Si querías ganarte el logro de la entrevista ésta tenía que llamar la atención. Debías escribir cosas _malévolas _sobre Draco. No me sirve que: "_El pobre mortífago siempre estuvo influenciado por su familia." _¡Es ridículo! –Las palabras salieron apresuradamente de los labios de Harry, sin poder contenerse.

-¡Harry! ¡Jamás pensé que dirías eso! La único persona que ha decepcionado a alguien eres tú… ¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos a Hogwarts? ¿Cuándo _El profeta _decía que eras un mentiroso y todo aquello? ¡Yo siempre te defendí! ¡La verdad por delante, Harry! Yo tan sólo he informado a los lectores de la cruda realidad, de la verdad. Y veo que, en este Ministerio mal organizado, pocos lo hacen. –Concluyó. Las venas palpitaban bajo su nacarada piel. Se sentía con una fuerza descomunal. Con ganas de gritarle a Harry.

El moreno paró en seco unos instantes. Pestañeó. Abrió la boca para hablar. La cerró. La abrió. Y finalmente volvió al cerrarla al observar que ningún sonido salía de ésta.

-Vale, Hermione. Acepto que digas la… verdad. Pero, el problema es que _esa _no es la _verdad. _

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Por supuesto que es la verdad! ¿Me estás llamando mentirosa? –Hermione se levantó de su silla tremendamente enfadada. Sentía un punzante dolor en el estómago. Le hubiese encantado que el moreno abriese esa puerta sólo para felicitarla. Pero, indudablemente, no había sido así.

-Hermione, tranquilízate. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, Harry? ¡Nunca pensé que fueses así! -Concluyó la chica.

Salió de su despacho apresuradamente.

_Primera planta, irregularidad de objetos mugles._

-¿Ron? ¿Estás ahí, Ron? –Llamó otra vez a la puerta.

El pelirrojo no daba señal alguna.

-¿Ron? ¡Soy yo, Hermione!

Lo que faltaba. Ahora su amigo no estaba. Lo único que ella deseaba era que alguien de confianza le diese la razón. Pero al parecer nadie estaba de su parte. Quedaban 10 minutos para que su hora de trabajo terminase. Suspiró pensativa: _"Por salir un poco antes… no pasará nada, ¿verdad?" _

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Pero bajó al sótano y montó en su coche segura de lo que hacía.

Botón de invisibilidad. Pasar desapercibida por el mundo. Que nadie la molestase. Arranque. Vuelo. Ya estaba en el aire, volando. Se sentía sola, inútil. Harry la había decepcionado, y él era una de las personas que más quería.

El tiempo no los había separado demasiado. Ella continuaba confiando en el moreno idénticamente igual que como cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Pero, ahora, al parecer, él había cambiado. ¿Por qué? _¿La fama? ¿El trabajo? ¿Estrés? … … _No sabía exactamente el Por qué, pero desde luego no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Quería recuperar al _Harry_ que siempre había conocido.

-¡Confiésalo! ¿Tú mataste a Dumbledore?

-No.

-¿Quién entonces? ¿Un mortífago? ¿El Señor Oscuro?

-¡No! ¡Dumbledore regaló su vida! –Chilló Malfoy.

Se encontraba de nuevo en aquella especie de confesionario. Sus días parecían haber llegado a su fin. Faltaban sólo dos para que el comienzo en Azkaban le arrancase todos sus sueños. Pero aun guardaba un secreto. Ése secreto le salvaría parte de su vida. Tan sólo él y los muertos conocían tal misterio que, Draco Malfoy, tan ansiosamente guardaba en su interior.

-¿Cómo que regaló su vida? –Fudge parecía fuera de sí, mientras seguía preguntándole una y otra vez al joven mortífago.

-Exacto. Él se quedó dentro del castillo, junto con muchos otros alumnos. Tuvo la oportunidad de escapar, pero no quiso. Abandonó su vida por el orgullo que sentía hacia los suyos. Sus últimas palabras fueron…

_-¡Vamos director! ¡Salgamos de aquí! –Musitó un chico rubio. Las últimas órdenes de su amo habían sido: "Tráemelo vivo, yo me encargaré del resto."_

_-No… no puedo irme._

_-¡Venga! No queda mucho tiempo… Las puertas están comenzando a derribarse y las piedras taparan las salidas. _

_-Lo sé, pero moriré aquí, en mi lugar. –Volvió a musitar el viejo mago de larga barba blanca y gafas de media luna que escondían unos ojos tristes. _

_-Dumbledore…_

_-¡Vete, Malfoy! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! –Fueron sus últimas palabras._

_-Dumbledore… ¿Vamos a morir? –Preguntó una pequeña niña rubia con lágrimas en los ojos. _

_-No te preocupes Hally, no nos pasará nada. –Una pequeña lágrima se escurrió por la mejilla del mago. _

_Momentos después el castillo de derrumbaba ante los ojos de Draco Malfoy. _

-¿Quieres decir que Dumbledore no quiso salir del castillo?

-Exacto. –Repitió Draco molesto. Las esposas le apretaban demasiado, una pequeña rasgadura comenzaba a abrirse en su brazo derecho.

-No hemos encontrado su cuerpo. –Le informó Fudge, nervioso. –Esto podría costarme mi cargo en el Ministerio. Si no hemos encontrado su cuerpo… eso significa que está vivo.

-¿Por qué ha de ser así?

-Por que hemos encontrado cuerpos, o restos de éstos, de todos los alumnos que murieron aquel día. Todos menos el de Dumbledore. Demasiada coincidencia… ¿No crees, Malfoy? –Fudge se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Yo no sé nada. Ya se lo he explicado. –Se defendió el rubio. Miró su muñeca, un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por ésta.

-Bien. Volveré mañana a ésta misma hora. –Fudge salió torpemente de la habitación.

Minutos de silencio. Draco respiró hondo. ¿Dumbledore vivo? ¿Cómo? ¡Llevaba más de un año sin dar señales de vida! Y él lo había visto allí dentro, tan solo minutos antes de que el castillo de derrumbase. Cerró los ojos. Recordó su casa: Hogwarts. ¡Lo recordaba todo tan bien! Allí sí que estaba atrapado en un mundo perfecto…

_Primer juicio. Sentencia leída por el Ministerio._

Draco Malfoy entró por la puerta. Miradas frías. _Aire congelado_. Dolor, miedo, temor, humedad…

-El acusado. Siéntese. –Murmuró un hombre corpulento que estaba sentada en la parte alta del juzgado.

Draco se sentó inseguro. Le temblaban las piernas. Aunque su rostro continuaba serio y orgulloso. Con la cabeza bien alta. Mirada fría: _sin sentimiento_. Ego por las nubes.

-Que empiece la sesión. –Murmuró el hombre anteriormente nombrado.

Otro, de menor estatura y con poca profesionalidad en el Ministerio, se levantó de su silla.

-¿Me permite unas preguntas al acusado? –Preguntó, con una sonrisa tonta.

-De acuerdo. –El juez asintió.

-Señor Malfoy… -Comenzó aquel pequeño hombrecillo con una sonrisa en sus finos labios. -¿Cómo se considera usted? ¿Inocente o culpable? –Preguntó, mientras se frotaba las manos.

Draco pestañeó. Abrió la boca para hablar. Instantáneamente volvió a cerrarla. Las palabras no traspasaban sus labios. Realmente era… _¿Culpable?_ Sintió el gélido sudor en su frente. ¿Qué demonios debía contestar?

Justo en aquel momento, cual Draco estaba totalmente confuso en aquella oscura sala, un hombre alto, delgado, de perfecta pose se levantó de su silla. Las personas que se encontraban en la sala apenas habían tenido en cuanta su presencia. Parecía una negra sombra. Una capucha, que desembocaba en una larga túnica, cubría su rostro al completo.

El misterioso hombre se levantó y murmuró algo por lo bajo. En ese mismo instante Draco sintió como una reconfortante ola de calor inundaba todo su cuerpo. Parte del frío que dentro escondía desapareció durante aquellos segundos.

-¿Desea algo, señor? –Le preguntó uno de los tantos jueces del distrito.

-Por supuesto. No suelo levantarme indiferentemente.

-Mis disculpas. –Contestó uno de los jueces no muy convencido de decir lo correcto.

El hombre encapuchado tosió dos veces y se dispuso a hablar.

-Señores… -Comenzó. –Y señoras… -Añadió al observar a algunas. –Tengo entendido que los cargos por los que se acusan a Draco Malfoy son: Muerte inminente, utilización de hechizos prohibidos por el Ministerio, acusación como mortífago y robo de la llave de cristal. ¿Cierto?

-Correcto.

-Exacto.

-Está bien informado señor.

Contestaron algunos de los jueces.

-Pues si eso es cierto, no creo que el distrito sea adecuado.

-¿Me permite saber sus razones?

-Por supuesto, para algo estoy aquí. –Murmuró el hombre encapuchado.

-Adelante.

-Draco Malfoy es menor ante la sociedad mágica, lo que conlleva que hasta que no sea mayor de edad no puede ser acusado, ejecutado u preso en Azkaban. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? –Preguntó el hombre sin identificación.

-No. Sentimos decirle que no está en lo cierto.

-¿En qué me he equivocado?

-En que Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black, sí que es mayor de edad. Tiene diecisiete años y medio. –Le informó el hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa del jurado, de nariz aguileña y mirada perdida.

-Eso no es correcto. –Tosió. Su voz se quebraba con facilidad, como si estuviese enfermo o en mal estado de salud. –Es mí deber informarle de que Draco Malfoy tiene dieciséis años y medio, es menor de edad, por lo cual no podrá ser juzgado hasta que no cumpla los diecisiete.

-¿Pero qué está diciendo? –Bramó uno de los miembros del jurado de compostura robusta.

-Poca gente está al tanto de esta información. Pero Draco Malfoy entró en la escuela Hogwarts, de magia y hechicería, un año antes de lo normal.

-¿Qué?

El hombre encapuchado sintió sin inmutarse, ante las sorprendidas miradas del resto de los presentes.

-Draco iba un poco más adelantado que los de su clase. –Suspiró. –Quizá fue por los entrenamientos de su padre. La cuestión es que el director de Hogwarts le hizo unas pruebas constatando que era cierto. Lo adelantó un año.

-¿Y cómo podemos estar seguros de ello? –Preguntó el hombre de nariz aguileña. Los demás asintieron.

-Por que tengo la prueba. –La sombra comenzó a caminar hasta la mesa del jurado donde dejó una hoja de papel. En él firmaban ambos tutores, Dumbledore y Lucios, haciéndose responsable del adelanto que el chico iba a llevar en Hogwarts.

-¡Maldición! –Bramó el primero de ellos al verlo.

-No puede ser cierto…

Suspiros. Miradas frías.

-No creo que éste… sucio papel… sea algo tan importante. –Murmuró uno de los jueces.

-Y en caso de que lo fuera. –Añadió una mujer de largo cabello plateado recogido en un moño. –Tan sólo quedaría medio año para que cumpliese los diecisiete… ¿no es cierto?

-Correcto señorita Rosbunda. –Contestó el hombre tranquilamente.

Draco lo miraba asombrado. Cada vez que éste hablaba el muchacho sentía un calor inhumano en su interior. Una paz que traspasaba todas las fronteras de lo correcto u lo incorrecto. ¿Quién era?

-Por ahora no podrán juzgarlo. –Concluyó aquel misterioso hombre, severo.

-De acuerdo.

Durante unos largos minutos los miembros del jurado estuvieron hablando entre ellos. Cuchicheos. Voces lejanas. Susurros.

-Bien. –Murmuró uno de ellos. –Creo que hasta entonces unos meses en Azkaban no le vendrían nada mal. -¿Están de acuerdo los demás?

Draco abrió bien los ojos. ¿Por qué se había cegado tanto? ¿Por qué? Quizá, sólo quizá, él nunca quiso perderse todos aquellos años de vida. Jamás deseó desperdiciar sus días en la prisión más horrible del mundo mágico: Azkaban. No.

Draco cerró los ojos, como si al abrirlos fuese a despertar en un lugar diferente. Como si todo lo que estaba viviendo fuese un simple sueño. Pensó. Pensó. Pensó en todos aquellos momentos en los que se tumbaba en su cama reflexionando.

_¿Por qué? _

_No puedo ser yo mismo. _

_Los copos se nieve caían fugaces en el exterior. El cristal de la ventana amortiguaba aquel escalofriante frío. Más, el color verde, como el del musgo, y los siseantes dibujos de serpientes que adornaban la habitación desprendían un frío gélido mucho más terrorífico que el de la propia nieve. Incomparable. _

_No quería. Pero… ¿Por qué? Además… ¿Por qué continuaba preguntándose lo mismo una y otra vez? No podía hacer nada, estaba destinado, destinado a perder su vida entre oscuridad y sombras. ¿Y las sonrisas? ¿Dónde se esconderían las sonrisas cuando él se convirtiese en un mortífago? Sonrisas diferentes: De orgullo, insatisfacción, frío, dolor. Sonrisas malvadas, malévolas, suspicaces… _

_-No, no, no… por favor. –Un muchacho de quince años murmuró aquellas palabras en voz alta sin apenas darse cuenta. Instantáneamente se tapó la cara con la almohada, no deseaba que nadie le escuchase. _

_Adiós mundo. _

-Bueno… -Hablo uno de los jurados provocando que Draco dejase de recordar y abriese los ojos de nuevo. –Creo que será mejor otra reunión dentro de…

-¿Cuatro días? –Objetó otro mientras movía una fina pluma plateada entre sus manos.

-Sí. Exacto. Hay demasiados inconvenientes para que juzguemos ahora. ¿No creen? –Observó como los demás asentían. Aunque sabía que no estaban demasiado _contentos_ con el resultado de aquel juicio. La mayoría deseaban condenar rápidamente a aquel mortífago a pena de muerte.

Draco salió de aquella oscura habitación. Estaba totalmente pálido. Las cadenas apretaban sus muñecas, rasgándole la piel. Le costaba respirar. Dos hombres lo llevaron de nuevo a su habitación.

Se encontraba como si estuviese muerto en vida. Podía caminar, respirar, mirar, sentir el tacto, oler… pero no _podía_ sentirse vivo. Sentirse como cualquier ser humano. Los pocos rayos de luz que desprendía su corazón habían sido tapados con una gruesa manta negra, inundándolo todo de oscuridad.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Harry, lo siento mucho! –Repitió Hermione por quinta vez consecutiva.

-Hermione… ¿Por qué demonios no me lo contaste antes? –Preguntó él, levantándose del sofá de la casa de la castaña.

-No lo sé… estaba confusa… compréndelo. –Suspiró. –Fue como una especie de trato. Él me salvo. Yo, ahora, me siento… extraña…

-¡Hermione! –Harry se quitó el sudor que caía por su frente. Era frío. -¿Sabes el riesgo que ahora corres?

-¿Qué? –Ella le miró expectante. Estaba nerviosa. Era la primera persona a la cual le contaba lo ocurrido en aquel bosque.

-Los seguidores de Voldemort deben saber que él te salvó la vida. –Suspiró. –Seguramente estarán esperando que tú le devuelvas ese _favor. _Si Malfoy muere tú… estarás en peligro. Si él muere es como si tú… no hubieses cumplido parte del trato o algo así; los mortífagos irán a por ti.

Hermione tragó la saliva. Un nudo se formó en su estómago. Como siempre, la cosa comenzaba a complicarse.

Voldemort había vuelto aquella misma noche en la que el castillo fue incendiado. Ahora muchos de sus fieles mortífagos estaban sueltos. El metálico sabor de la sangre se acechaba tras cada esquina. Eran muchas las muertes mensuales a manos de estos. Pronto la guerra final se desataría, y con ella el tormento de la población.

Poco podía hacer el Ministerio de Magia al respecto. Tiempo atrás no habían querido creer en las palabras de Dumbledore, asegurando que Voldemort había vuelto. Sin embargo, cuando se dieron cuenta de ello, era demasiado tarde. El tiempo volaba y se escurría entre las copas de los árboles.

Todo había sido muy complicado desde entonces. Los alumnos que habían sobrevivido en la batalla del castillo ni siquiera habían continuado estudiando. El Ministerio tenía tantas faltas laborales a causa de las continuas muertes, que ex-alumnos de tan solo diecisiete años ya trabajan allí. Como si hubiesen adelantado un paso en el tiempo. Cogiendo velocidad. Intentando alcanzar las grandes zancadas del señor Oscuro.

Hermione suspiró pensativa mientras miraba por la ventana.

Aquella noche Hermione no podía dormir. Se sentía sucia, miserable. Como si alguien supiese todo lo que estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos. Como si algo vigilase todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

"_Tengo que hablar con él. Tengo que hablar con Malfoy". _

Al día siguiente se dirigió hacia Harry. El moreno ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido en el bosque meses atrás. Así que, algo dubitativo, le dio permiso a Hermione para visitar de nuevo al rubio.

-_Ten cuidado, mantente alerta. No quiero que nada te ocurra. _–Le sugirió el moreno mirándola fijamente. Le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

-_No te preocupes lo tendré. –_Eso le había contestado ella. Consciente de que verdaderamente tenía miedo. No sabía _de qué _ni _por qué. _Pero lo tenía, era una sensación totalmente gélida en lo más profundo de su estómago.

Cuando se situó frente a la puerta donde Malfoy se encontraba, alzó los ojos; como mirando al cielo. Esperando alguna señal que nunca obtuvo. Finalmente, juntando todo el valor que sus temblorosas manos poseían, abrió aquella puerta penetrando sucesivamente en la habitación.

Él la miró despacio. Como si aun arrastrase las palabras, pero sin siquiera hablar. Levantó la cabeza lentamente. Algunos mechones de su rubio cabello se esparcieron por su pálida frente. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los almendrados de la muchacha.

-Hola. –Dijo Hermione tímidamente. Sí, le había parecido estúpido saludarlo así, pero había sido lo único que en aquel momento había salido por sus labios.

Él tardó un rato más en contestar.

-Hola, Granger… -Arrastró las palabras con desdén. –Sabía que volverías.

-¿Lo sabías? ¿Por qué?

-_Porque_ sí. –Suspiró. –_Porque_ te conozco. _Porque_ esta noche no has podido dormir. –Contestó despacio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes…? –Hermione se puso nerviosa. Apretó las manos con fuerza, conteniéndose.

-No sé como lo sé. Pero lo sé. –Aseguro el rubio.

Hermione sollozó. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro de nuevo. No podía. No podía sentarse frente a él aparentando sentirse indiferente. Aquella grisácea mirada conseguía torturarla por dentro. Su sonrisa, orgullosa y despótica, le producía un extraño sentimiento que no era capaz de reconocer.

-¿Por qué a mi? –Preguntó ella.

-¿El qué? –Draco la miró triunfante. Una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Hermione dejó resbalar unas lágrimas más. Sin embargo, sintiendo que no tenía fuerzas suficientes para afrontar todo aquello, salió rápidamente de la habitación; dejando en su interior a un melancólico muchacho rubio.

Corrió todo lo que pudo. Sentía que se había equivocado. Se había equivocado con aquel maligno ser… Draco Malfoy.

Había intentado afrontar la situación. Escribir condenadamente bien sobre él en el periódico. Hablarle con coherencia… pero, él, continuaba con aquellas frías miradas gélidas como el más resistente hielo. Podía soportarlo. Pero lo que sí le era superior eran aquellas intrépidas sonrisas. Como si escondiese la oscuridad más profunda en el interior de su alma.

Hermione se secó algunas lágrimas dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su casa.

_-"Volverá, sé que volverá. _–Había murmurado el chico rubio en cuanto la castaña desapareció por la puerta.

No podía. No podía dormir. ¿Qué era aquel extraño ruido? Hermione abrazaba la almohada con todas sus fuerzas. Las venas se le tensaban con fuerza cada vez que escuchaba aquel extraño sonido. Estaba cerca de ella. Era… era… como el rasgueo de una pluma, que trazaba lentamente palabras, en un grueso papel, de un lado para otro. Y estaba cerca. Muy cerca. ¿Pero cómo? Sólo ella se encontraba en la casa. ¿Podía estar segura de ello?

¡Murmullos! ¡No podía ser cierto! Ahora comenzaba a escuchar murmullos, como si se hubiese vuelto totalmente paranoica. Sus pies parecían vencer a sus pensamientos. Sin apenas saber cómo se levantó de la cama lentamente. Llevaba un suave camisón, de seda blanco. Caminó hacia pasillo.

Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando, de pronto, su corazón dio un brinco. No podía respirar bien. La ventana que tenía tras ella se abrió de golpe, las blancas cortinas chocaron contra la pared y los cristales se rompieron en cientos de pequeños diamantes.

Hermione gritó aterrorizada. Varias personas comenzaron a entrar por la ventana, vestidos con capas negras y máscaras del mismo color.

Uno de ellos la agarró rápidamente por el cuello. Hermione ahogó un sollozo, casi no podía respirar. Buscó hábilmente su varita entre el bolsillo del camisón. La palpó torpemente entre sus pálidos dedos. Finalmente la sacó con delicadeza.

-¡Reciprocus! –Exclamó.

El hombre que la tenía presa cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Unos cuantos se acercaron furiosos hacia ella.

-¡Crucio! –Gritó entonces Hermione sin saber apenas hacia donde apuntaba. Estaba totalmente desesperada. El miedo había quedado a un lado dando paso a la acción.

-¡Crucio! –Gritó uno de los muchachos. Hermione conoció aquella voz. Se apartó justo a tiempo. El hechizo golpeó contra la pared arrastrando la pintura que encontraba a su paso.

Hermione corrió como pudo por el pasillo. Bajó las escaleras. En aquellos momentos adoró la oscuridad. Tenía ventaja. Ella conocía la casa, los demás no. Además, los hechizos perdían a menudo su rumbo a causa de la sombría noche.

La castaña salió corriendo de la casa. En aquellos momentos adoró todos los hechizos que Harry le había enseñado a lo largo de aquellos años. Suspiró. Comenzó a perderse entre la oscuridad de las calles. Sentía miedo. Un profundo miedo. Terror. Pánico.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tiene que ocurrir esto a mi?"_

Rápidamente se metió en una estrecha callejuela. Las paredes estaban desquebrajas dándole un toque sombrío al lugar. Se cobijó en un pequeño rincón. Todo estaba desierto. Tan sólo el aullar, de algunos gatos callejeros, podía escucharse a lo lejos. _"¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué demonios debo hacer?" _

A una velocidad trepidante su mente quedó reducida en un solo pensamiento. _"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido antes?"_

Salió a la calle. Solo una pequeña farola iluminaba el barrio. La titilante luz salpicaba los cristales de las casas inundándolos de una infinita belleza. Hermione alzó la varita. Pocos segundos después un grandioso autobús noctámbulo apareció frente a ella. Aliviada penetró en su interior.

Se sentó tímidamente en uno de los asientos. Estaba totalmente aterrada, aun no se había recuperado del susto. _"¡Mortífagos en su casa! Por Merlín… ¿Quién lo diría?" _

Lo primero que tenía que hacer, por el momento, era engullir toda aquella información. Aceptar lo que había sucedido. Saber, mentalmente, que aquello lo había vivido en su propia piel, en su propio fuego.

Por suerte el autobús noctámbulo no tardó demasiado en llegar a la parada de Hermione. La muchacha observó ante sus ojos la prisión de Azkaban. Suspiró. Decidida. Terriblemente furiosa.

Se adentró en ella como si tras Hermione corriese un huracán destructivo. Pasó por recepción susurrando apenas hacia donde se dirigía. Y, con gesto hosco, se paró frente a la puerta de visitas. Giró el pomo lentamente…

**-Hasta aquí llega éste tercer capítulo.**

**-Por el momento no había dado señales de vida, aparte de escribir continuamente. La cuestión es que: Os agradezco muchísimo todos y cada uno de vuestros Reviews. De verdad, no sabéis lo feliz que me hacen cada vez que abro el correo. Muchísimas gracias. Lo tengo muy en cuenta a la hora de escribir.**

**-Gracias también a las lectoras que se pasaron por el otro fanfic que comencé ayer mismo. Me alegra que también les guste. **

**-Espero no decepcionaros demasiado con este capítulo. Pero toda historia tiene un comienzo, y por desagradable que sea casi todos los comienzos suelen ser algo pesados y aburridos. Por suerte, tras éste capítulo, se acaba esa parte.**

**-Sigan dejando Reviews, me encanta leerlos. Espero poder saludaros a todas cuando ponga el siguiente capítulo. **

**-Muchísimos besos.**


	4. Traición moral

_C_apítulo cuarto: Traición moral. 

IV.

_Seguramente _hay un rumbo _posiblemente_ y de muchas _maneras _personal y único.

_Posiblemente _haya un rumbo _seguramente _y de muchas _maneras _el mismo para todos.

_Hay un rumbo seguro y de alguna manera posible. _

Hermione estaba a punto de abrir aquella maldita puerta cuando, de pronto, se echó hacia atrás. Se dirigió hacia una de las sillas cercanas de aquel corredor y se sentó pensativa.

Su mente estaba totalmente repleta de extrañas confusiones. En primer lugar: Ni siquiera sabía por qué Draco la había salvado aquella triste noche de invierno. Nunca se lo había preguntado claramente. Él jamás le había dado una clara respuesta al respecto, todo era demasiado extraño. Por otra parte se sentía culpable por no haber comentado todo aquello con sus amigos. Pero, el momento en el que aquel acto ocurrió, estaba tan asustada; que lo único que deseaba era olvidar todo lo pasado. Dejar a un lado los disgustos. Y, sobre todo, la idea que más había pasado por su mente era la de que, seguramente, Malfoy desaparecería de forma que ella no tendría por qué volver a verlo nunca más. Pero, por supuesto, éste último hecho no era real: él había vuelto. Y, al parecer, a pesar de estar preso, con ganas de venganza, daño y rencor.

Hermione se levantó de la silla, decidida a entrar en aquella horrible habitación. Sí, por primera vez estaba segura de lo que hacía. Se sentía extrañamente fuerte, dejando a un lado todas las preguntas sin respuesta que atormentaban su mente. Respiró profundamente. Se acercó hasta la puerta, directa a la habitación, en la que tendría que esperar la llegada del rubio, abriéndola con un gran estrépito.

-Interesante… -Comenzó a murmurar la chica con voz rebelde. –Pensé que antes de tener el _grandioso honor _de poder hablar con tigo, tenía que avisar. ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces en la sala de visitas? –Preguntó.

-Porqué sabía que vendrías. –Contestó una arrastrada voz que inundó la blanca habitación.

-Cierto. –Hermione sonrió falsamente. –Eso ya lo había notado imbecil.

La muchacha se dirigió hacia la silla que se encontraba frente al chico. Sonrió de nuevo aun más falsamente mientras se recostaba en el cómodo mueble, intentando aparentar indiferencia. Quería ser fuerte. El problema era que _querer_ no era _poder_.

-¡Me has mentido, me has engañado…! Eres un farsante, Malfoy. Un completo inútil. –Sus castaños ojos chispeaban. –No mereces la vida porque ni siquiera sabes aprovecharla.

Él la miró seriamente. Sus gélidos ojos grises se clavaron en el dorado cuello de la muchacha. Sólo él sabía cuanto deseaba estrangularla en aquel preciso instante. Si no hubiese estado encadenado seguro que se habría abalanzado sobre el cuerpo de la chica con brusquedad. Draco no toleraba que nadie le hablase en aquel tono y mucho menos una simple _sangre sucia. _Intento controlar sus instintos de odio posando las manos sobre los brazos de su incómoda silla. La miró, expectante.

-¿Y bien, Malfoy? –Preguntó ella sonriendo falsamente. -¿Algo que decir? ¿Algo que objetar?

-Sí. –Tragó saliva. –Que eres una asquerosa _sangre sucia._

-¿Cómo te atreves?

La castaña se levantó de su silla. Se dirigió segura hacia Draco al tiempo que la palma de su mano izquierda golpeaba una de las mejillas del muchacho. Con brusquedad. Con ira. Desatando todo aquel odio que guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Él alzó el rostro en cuanto ella se alejó, mientras fruncía el labio inferior orgulloso.

-¡Han estado a punto de matarme! –Exclamó Hermione.

Draco la miró con superioridad. Sonrió malévolamente, mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes. Sus labios se curvaron con desdén. Sus plateados ojos desprendían un brillo verdaderamente aterrador.

-¡Tú te lo buscaste, Granger! ¡Te salvé la vida! ¿Cierto?

-Cierto. Nunca lo he negado. –Hermione suspiró, algo más tranquila. –Pero tampoco he negado nunca que no _tenías _porqué quitármela.

-No te escapes del tema. Soy un mortífago. –Apuntó el rubio.

-¡SÉ QUE ERES UN ASQUEROSO MORTÍFAGO! –Chilló ella, sintiendo como la ira volvía a invocarse en su cuerpo.

Draco agachó la cabeza. Volvió a alzarla poco después, mientras ella le observaba rencorosa. Se sentía totalmente muerto en vida.

-Lo siento. –Murmuró lentamente, arrastrando mucho más de lo normal las palabras. –Quizá debí haberte avisado. La verdad es que no estaba seguro. –Suspiró. –Pero, si quieres, puedo salvarte. Puedo arreglar todo lo que he hecho.

-¿Qué? ¡Explícate, Malfoy! –Ordenó ella, furiosa.

Draco suspiró. Verdaderamente no estaba seguro de si debía hacer aquello. Pero, sabía, que era la única oportunidad que tenía para escapar con vida de aquel horripilante lugar. Única y valiosísima oportunidad. Volvió a suspirar.

-Verás… los mortífagos te persiguen. –Comenzó.

-He podido darme cuenta de ello, estúpido. –Murmuró Hermione. –Pero gracias por la _importante_ información. No sé que hubiese hecho sin tus _sabias_ palabras. –Añadió descortés.

-No me des las gracias, Granger. –Draco sonrió falsamente. –Mejor te las doy yo a ti por tu innata _amabilidad_.

Hermione farfulló algo por lo bajo. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Aquello se le escapaba de las manos.

-Bien. –Suspiró. –Habla.

-Los mortífagos te persiguen porque piensan que tú me delataste.

-¡Yo NO te delaté! –Gritó ella sin poder contenerse, interrumpiendo las palabras del rubio.

-Ya lo sé. –La miró furioso. –Pero eso es lo que ellos piensan. Yo siempre fui uno de los mejores mortífagos de todo el equipo. La mano derecha del Señor Oscuro. Cuando me capturaron estaba a punto de cerrar un trato severamente importante. Una misión que me había encomendado mi señor.

-¿Qué misión? –Preguntó ella. Estaba algo más calmada.

-Tenía que reunir a los gigantes. Convencerlos para que se uniesen al ejército del Señor Oscuro. Justo cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo me capturaron varios Aurores. –Suspiró. –Yo les conté tiempo atrás a los mortífagos que tú me habías reconocido aquella noche en el bosque. –Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se miraba las uñas con bastante concentración. –No les dije que te había salvado la vida. Simplemente que intenté matarte cuando me reconociste pero que tú conseguiste escapar. –Sonrió ampliamente. –Por eso ahora ellos piensan que fuiste tú quien me delató.

-Voy a matarte, Draco Malfoy. –Siseó Hermione entre dientes.

-La cuestión… -Continuó el rubio omitiendo el último comentario de la muchacha. –Es que siempre he sido la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro. Yo mismo dirigía a un numeroso grupo de Mortífagos. Por ello, comprenderás, que mi pérdida entre mis filas significa muchísimo, más de lo que puedas imaginar.

-¡Pero NO es mi culpa! –Exclamó Hermione.

-Ya. El problema es que ellos piensan que sí. –Ladeó la cabeza. –Ten en cuenta que hasta el momento eres la única persona que estaba al tanto de que era una mortífago. Por eso van a por ti. Supongo que quieren vengar mi captura. Además, con doble propósito, eres una sangre sucia... ¿Recuerdas?

Hermione lo miró furiosa. Sus almendrados ojos le fusilaron con desdén.

-Quiere decir… una hija de… muggles… -Rectifico Draco al observar el contorsionado rostro de la castaña.

-¿Y qué demonios puedo hacer yo? –Hermione se cruzó de brazos. –_Debes _ayudarme, Malfoy; yo no te delaté. Lo sabes.

-Sí. Lo sé. –Sonrió. –El problema es que sólo puedo ayudarte si me sacas de aquí.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible. –Lo miró furiosa. -¡No puedo hacerlo! ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?

-Shh… -La tranquilizó él. –La cuestión es: Si pudieses hacerlo… ¿Me ayudarías a escapar? –Un pequeño brillo chispeó en sus grises ojos.

-¿Y qué ganaría yo? –De nuevo se cruzó de brazos, consternada.

Draco pareció pensativo unos instantes. Finalmente sonrió.

-Ganarías mi protección. Mi palabra. –La miró fijamente. –No dejaría que nada te ocurriese. No permitiría que corrieses ningún riesgo. Cuidaría de ti hasta el día de mi muerte.

Hermione dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada de frustración. Si él pensaba que aquello era un juego estaba verdaderamente equivocado. Intentaba manipularla. Ella lo sabía.

-¿Piensas que soy idiota? –Preguntó la muchacha. -¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en un asqueroso mortífago?

-Te regalo mi palabra. –Clavó su mirada en la de ella, terriblemente serio. Frunció los labios. –Nunca miento cuando no _tengo_ que hacerlo.

Hermione farfulló algo por lo bajo. Pasó una temblorosa mano por su sudorosa tez blanca. Estaba totalmente encarcelada. El rubio la tenía entre rejas. Y, ella, se sentía totalmente inútil al saber que nada podía hacer al respecto.

-¿Y qué otra opción tengo? –Chilló, sollozando levemente; intentando controlar tanto sus impulsos como sus sentimientos. Se sentía totalmente vendida.

-¿Sabes cual es tú problema, Hermione? –Habló él, sereno.

-¿Cuál? ¿Acaso tú lo sabes? –Preguntó ella con desdén y suficiencia.

Él arrastró las cadenas, alzando la mano, para apartarse uno de lo mechones que caían por su frente.

-Sí, lo sé. Hace muchos años que lo sé.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Se sentía levemente indignada. Que uno de sus enemigos alardease de conocer su problema no le satisfacía en absoluto.

-Siempre piensas que puedes hacerlo todo tú sola. –La miró melancólico. Y debes aprender que eso no es cierto. Aunque no lo muestres, a simple vista, te crees superior a los demás. Justo lo contrario a mi forma de ser: Muestro superioridad, pero quizá no la siento. –Suspiró. –Quizá en el pasado sí la sentía; pero hace tiempo que todo aquello cambió.

Hermione desvió su mirada del rubio, pensativa.

-Puede que tengas razón. –Admitió ella. –Pero todo tiene una explicación: El noventa por ciento de las cosas que he hecho hasta el momento ha sido sola. Por mi misma.

-No lo niego. –Sonrió de una forma distinta. Sin maldad. –Pero esa no es razón. No busques excusarte.

-Bien. –Hermione arrugó débilmente la nariz. –No cambies de tema. La cuestión es: ¿Cómo podrías escapar?

-No es demasiado complicado. Tan sólo tendrás que…

-¿Qué? –Preguntó ella.

Draco se acercó a ella todo lo que aquellas cadenas le permitieron. Dirigió sus labios hacia el oído de la chica. Hermione puso sentir el fresco aroma a menta que el aliento del rubio desprendía. Notó unas pequeñas cosquillas en su oreja a causa de la tranquila respiración del mortífago.

-Puedo transformarme. –Le susurró lentamente. –Soy un animago. –Añadió.

-¿Qué?

-¡Sshhh!

El rubio se separó de la chica finalmente. La miraba con aire triunfal, orgulloso. Ella parpadeó repetidas veces.

-¡Malfoy! –Exclamó. -¿Tú? ¿Cómo tú… como pudiste? –Preguntó, sorprendida. No había esperado aquello.

-¡Oh, vamos Granger! Jamás pensé que me preguntarías algo tan sumamente estúpido. –Se revolvió el pelo con desdén. –El Señor Oscuro se encargó de mi entrenamiento desde hace años, al igual que mi padre. Vivo en un mundo repleto de mortífagos que las normas del Ministerio se las pasan por… donde yo te diga. –Farfulló.

-¿En qué te conviertes? –Preguntó Hermione.

-En un lobo.

¿En un lobo? –Murmuró extrañada.

-Sí. Un lobo blanco. –Añadió Draco orgulloso.

-¡Oh, Malfoy! Pero aunque seas un animago… salir de aquí es algo verdaderamente complicado. Casi imposible.

-Lo sé. –Sonrió. –Pero poseo la clave para hacerlo. Sé cual es el punto débil de ésta prisión. ¿Por dónde crees que escaparon en su día Lestrange junto con todos los demás? –Farfulló.

Hermione suspiró pensativa. Podía escoger entre dos cosas. Primera: _Ayudar a Draco Malfoy a escapar. Traicionarse a si misma moralmente. Confiar en la palabra del rubio y continuar viviendo. _Segunda: _Dejar al rubio encerrado, no devolverle el favor de hace años, volver a su casa y ser atrapada por los mortífagos. _

La castaña arrugó débilmente la nariz mientras se mordía el labio, pensativa. De igual forma: Sentía que Malfoy estaba manipulándola. Más tampoco tenía otra coherente opción.

-Bueno. –Draco interrumpió sus pensamientos. -¿Qué dices?

-Supongo que tendré que ayudarte a escapar. –El rubio sonrió, más Hermione al ver su rostro añadió rápidamente. –Que conste que no lo hago por ti, sino por mí. –Farfulló indignada por sus escasas opciones.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… -Él sonrió, levantando débilmente las manos en son de paz.

-Bueno… a ver… ¿Cuál es el punto débil de ésta prisión? –Preguntó ella, insegura.

Draco sonrió de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que en los últimos minutos era lo único que había hecho. Se sentía orgulloso de estar al corriente de cierta información que la _perfecta _de Granger desconocía por completo.

-Azkaban no existe. –Murmuró serio, arrastrando muchísimo las palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? –Hermione rió ridiculizando las palabras del rubio. Lo miraba asustada, quizá el mortífago había perdido la poca coherencia que le quedaba.

-Es cierto. No existe.

-¡Claro que existe! ¿Estás ciego? ¿Acaso no lo ves? –Hermione miró a su alrededor. –En serio, Malfoy, es la frase más corta y estúpida que he escuchado a lo largo de toda mi vida. Crabbe a tú lado podría haber ganado un premio a la inteligencia.

-No estoy para bromas. –Murmuró el serio. –Es cierto. Esto es una simple visión.

-¿Una visión? –Hermione frunció el ceño, pensativa.

-Sí. Date cuenta: Azkaban está a pocos kilómetros de Londres. Si fuese real la conocida ciudad estaría repleta de lagunas negras, de horror, de miedo. Con su sola presencia quebraría las almas de los ciudadanos.

-Explícate mejor. –Pidió la castaña.

-Bien. Intentaré que lo comprendas, aunque no es fácil. Quizá con el tiempo… -Suspiró. -¿Por qué piensas que los presos se vuelven locos? Es por que están encerrados en otro mundo. Una visión de la propia muerte que poco a poco los consume. –La miró. –_La imaginación del hombre puede llevar a éste hasta la autodestrucción. _–Murmuró. -¿Lo entiendes ahora?

-Sí. Más o menos. Entonces es mucho peor de lo que pensaba: Los matan a base de engaños, locura. Mueren por su propia capacidad para imaginar.

-Exacto. –Apuntó él. –Por eso ser animago es una gran ventaja. La imaginación de un animal no es tan fuerte como la de un humano. Es una forma de _volver a la realidad. _

-Ya lo entiendo. –Murmuró ella, recordando que Sirius le había contado tiempo atrás algo parecido. -¿Entonces Lestrange y los demás también eran animagos?

-Bellatrix sí. Pero no todos.

Hermione suspiró.

-Bueno. No nos queda mucho tiempo. Ya te contaré más adelante la historia de Azkaban. –Él la miró, chispeante. -¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

-De acuerdo. –Hermione arrastró las palabras más de lo normal. -¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Tan sólo tienes que hacer una cosa. –La miró. –Traer un transladador. ¿O acaso sabes fabricarlos? –Apuntó.

-Sé fabricarlos desde que cursaba sexto. –Informó ella orgullosa. –Pero dime… ¿Acaso no sabes que dentro de Azkaban no funcionan los trasladadores? –Se apresuró a comentar Hermione.

-Sí. Lo sé. No funcionan para los presos. Pero como te he dicho soy un animago. El detector de comunicaciones no me analizaría como _preso de azkaban. _Además no estoy registrado como animago. Si me transformo es imposible que me reconozcan.

Hermione asintió como embelesada. Le sorprendía lo rápido que él había ideado aquel plan. Sin ninguna laguna de por medio. Silenciosamente abrió su bolso. Sacó un pequeño objeto.

-¿Esto servirá? –Preguntó, mostrando un pequeño bolígrafo.

-Supongo que sí. –Malfoy levantó las manos con los grilletes en éstas. -¡A mi no me mires! Se supone que eres tú la _experta. _Yo nunca le cogí el truco a eso de hacer trasladadores. –Añadió pensativo.

-Bien. –Dijo ella intentando sonreír. El rubio observó como las manos de la chica temblaban.

-¿Estás nerviosa? –Preguntó Draco. –No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Hermione sacó su varita del bolsillo. Aquello que estaba a punto de hacer era la mayor infracción que había cometido a lo largo de su vida. ¡Ser cómplice de la huída de un mortífago! Sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar más en todo aquello. Era lo único que podía hacer. Él le había salvado la vida años atrás. Además, si no llevaba a cabo aquello, los mortífagos la matarían.

Sujetó la flexible varita entre sus dedos, intentando que no le temblase el pulso. Con voz ahogada murmuró el conocido hechizo: _Moveus Translation's. _

El bolígrafo levito unos instantes, rodeado por una especie de aura. Una luz anaranjada chispeante. Poco después el objetó se dejó caer al suelo, al tiempo que aquella luz también se extinguía.

-Creo que funcionará. –Murmuró ella. Se agachó para coger el bolígrafo.

-Bien. Lo cogeremos a la vez. –Apuntó Draco. –Cuando estés preparada me transformo.

-Cuando quieras. Estoy lista. –Dijo ella. Intentó sonreír, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hacerlo.

Draco cerró los ojos. Inmediatamente una luz blanca impregnó la habitación de una belleza invisible. Ella también cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera deseaba ver como el cuerpo del rubio desaparecía para dejar paso a un lobo blanco. Con voz ahogada murmuró: _A la de una, dos, tres… _

Hermione sintió como sus pies se elevaban rápidamente del suelo. Una sacudida en su estómago, como si alguien agarrase su ombligo, fue lo único que pudo notar en aquel mar de extrañas sensaciones. Cuando finalmente aterrizó en el suelo, aun con los ojos cerrados, sus manos tocaron aquel terreno. Podía notar jugosas hierbas. Húmeda tierra. Calor. Vida.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Hermione abrió los ojos. Alguien más la miraba fijamente.

Un lobo blanco clavaba su grisácea mirada en ella. Tenía los ojos terriblemente claros. Parecía poseer el pelaje más suave que la castaña había visto jamás. Su lomo, sedoso, se alzaba con orgullo. Tras su saliente hocico se podían observar unos gigantescos colmillos. Cuando Hermione apenas había terminado de detallar la imagen del lobo, éste desapareció dejando paso a un joven muchacho rubio. Poseía los mismos ojos que el animal. La misma mirada. Sus labios, finos, se curvaron mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. El claro cabello caía en elegantes ondulaciones por su pálida frente. Draco Malfoy se alzaba de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó a Hermione. –Deja de mirarme así. –Añadió arrastrando las palabras, molesto. –Debemos salir rápido de éste lugar. No es seguro.

Él miró a su alrededor. Había muchos árboles de diversos colores, pero todos oscuros. Arbustos, matorrales, plantas espinosas, sedosas… y en la parte alta se extendía una verdosa llanura repleta de pequeñas hierbas verdes. El cielo, nublado como los ojos del rubio, los miraba imperturbable.

-Sí; estoy bien. –Respondió ella mientras ojeaba el lugar. -¿Se puede saber donde demonios estamos? –Preguntó.

-Estás en el bosque de las hadas. –Informó él. –Uno de los bosques más peligrosos…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –Chilló Hermione indignada. Había dejado que Draco escogiese el lugar al que el transladador los llevaría. Pero no sabía que tal ubicación sería una de las más peligrosas.

-Por que _yo _lo ordeno. –Volvió a informar el rubio levantándose del suelo.

-¿Qué me importa lo que tú ordenes? Lo único que debes hacer es no dejar que me maten. –Reprochó la castaña. -¡Nadie te pidió que me llevases al bosque más peligroso de Inglaterra! –Chilló enfadada. Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Nadie te ha dicho de que manera pienso protegerte. Prometí que lo haría, así que cierra la boca y hazme caso. –Apuntó él. –Pon un poco de tu parte y así las cosas serán más fáciles para los dos.

Ella se cruzó de brazos. Indignada.

-Ese no era el trato, Malfoy. –Lo miró con rabia. –Eres un maldito mentiroso.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué soy qué? –Preguntó él irónico. –No te atrevas a dirigirme jamás ninguno de tus estúpidos calificativos. No tienes siquiera derecho a opinar. No debes olvidar que sigues siendo una _sangre sucia. _–Dijo. –Te estoy haciendo un favor; ni siquiera mereces éste trato.

Hermione no pudo evitar sollozar. Se dejó caer al suelo, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco de un grueso árbol. Había vuelto a perder. Su vida no tenía ningún sentido. Quizá era mejor morir que aguantar las mentiras de cierto rubio. Como siempre se había equivocado. ¿Cómo había podido confiar en aquel estúpido? Debería haber sabido que él nunca cambiaría. Que no se molestaría en protegerla. Y que, si aquella noche la salvó en el bosque fue, simplemente, por lástima.

-He sido una idiota. –Susurró Hermione.

-¿Qué? –Draco la miró alzando una ceja. Bueno, aquella frase no decía nada novedoso, él ya sabía que Granger era una _idiota. _Intentó no reír mientras la observaba.

-Sí. Una imbecil por haber confiado en ti. –Murmuró. –Debí haber sabido que nunca cambiarías, que tus promesas eran simples palabras. –Dijo. –Quizá es mejor que cada cual siga su camino.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo. Volvió a cerrarla. La miró seriamente, con el ceño fruncido y las grises pupilas frías como el hielo.

-Bueno… encantada de conocerte. –Murmuró ella. –Adiós. –Añadió secamente.

Se levantó lentamente. Caminó por la verde llanura hacia la derecha, lugar contrario al que él deseaba dirigirse. Estaba cansada de seguir las órdenes de un estúpido mortífago. Vale, podía llegar a reconocer que él le había salvado la vida tiempo atrás pero, de ahí a doblar todo su ego iba demasiado. Si pensaba que podía dominarla como a una simple marioneta, estaba equivocado. Draco intentó que las palabras saliesen por sus labios, pero tenía la mente en blanco en aquellos instantes.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo? –Preguntó, finalmente exhausto.

-Sí. –Ella se giró. –Puede saberse: Me largo a casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tus neuronas se fueron de vacaciones? –Él la miró sorprendido. –Te matarán, Granger.

-No me importa. –Contestó ella secamente.

Draco bufó, molesto.

-No te importa morir. –Repitió lentamente. -¡Claro, por favor! ¿Quién puede ser tan estúpido como para importarle la muerte? ¡Bah, tonterías! _Carpe Diem, _amigos. –Murmuró él irónico. -¡Venga, traernos la botella de Wiskie!

-No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus estupideces, Malfoy. –Agregó ella. –Y no, no me importa demasiado morir. Mi vida no tiene ningún sentido, así que deja la ironía a un lado, gracias. –Sonrió falsamente.

Él no pudo evitar patear el suelo con rabia. Unas preciosas florecillas blancas quedaron aplastadas bajo sus pies. Ella lo miró furiosa.

-¿Pero por qué? –Preguntó Draco, cuando el odio se esfumó levemente tras desahogarse con aquellas flores.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. –Apuntó ella. –Igualmente, todo es por tú maldita culpa. Por ejemplo: Tú, supuestamente eres un _ser humano. _En cambio, mientes, traicionas, manipulas… -Suspiró. –Para mí, Malfoy, has dejado de ser alguien. Ahora eres una máquina. Una simple, repugnante y asquerosa máquina. –Concluyó, desahogándose.

-Yo no te he mentido _estúpida. _–Siseó él, nervioso, arrastrando las palabras. Odiaba que una simple _sangre sucia _consiguiese sacarle de quicio. –Eres tú la que no ha querido confiar en mí.

Ella se cruzó de brazos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que _no _confío en ti? –Apuntó. –Te he ayudado a escapar de Azkaban, _estúpido. _

-Bien. –Draco suspiró hondo, intentando contener las ganas que tenía de asesinar a la castaña. –Si es cierto que confías en mí… sígueme.

Los pies de Hermione jugueteaban con las secas hojas del bosque. Él la miró fijamente, penetrando su mente.

-Está bien. –Ella se cruzó de brazos mientras alzaba la mirada. –Veamos si es verdad que el _gran _Draco Malfoy nunca miente.

-Adelante si así es. Vamos.

Sin añadir nada más al respecto, el rubio se internó levemente en el bosque. Hermione siguió sus pasos de cerca, tropezándose con algunas pequeñas ramas que se cruzaban en su camino. Deseando que todo aquello no estuviese sucediendo. Rogando porque lo que estaba viviendo fuese un simple sueño. Temblando al recordar la penetrante mirada gris del muchacho.

**-_Bueno, aquí tenéis el cuarto capítulo._**

_**-Espero que os guste. Siento que aun no haya demasiada acción. Ya sabéis, si algo no entendéis, simplemente me lo preguntáis. Estaré encantada de contestaros.**_

_**-Como siempre, cien mil gracias a todas y cada una de vosotras. Ya sabéis, si os gusta el fanfic, apretad éste botoncito que alguien ha colocado aquí abajo. Gracias.**_

_**-¡Os quiero! ) **_


	5. Difícil convivencia

Capítulo quinto: Difícil convivencia.

V.

Aquel bosque era terriblemente espeso. Emitía una sensación de terror que Hermione no era capaz de descifrar. Sin embargo, los dos muchachos, fueron internándose lentamente entre la maleza del lugar.

-¿Adonde me llevas? –Preguntó ella, tras caminar un buen rato, parándose en seco cruzada de brazos.

-A un lugar seguro. –Murmuró él seriamente.

-¿Y dónde está? ¿Muy lejos? ¿Falta mucho? –Preguntó la castaña que, como siempre, deseaba saberlo todo detalladamente.

-¡Te quieres callar! –Explotó él, nervioso. –Pareces una cría de cinco años. Basta.

Hermione refunfuñó levemente. Más continuó caminando tras él con pose firme. Los prados iban pasando ante sus ojos, mientras ellos andaban sin cesar. Ella comenzaba a cansarse verdaderamente.

De pronto, en medio de una llanura rodeada por numerosos árboles, Draco dejó de caminar.

-Ya hemos llegado. –Murmuró sonriente.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? –Preguntó ella. Miró a su alrededor. Allí tan sólo habían árboles, árboles… y más árboles. Observó irritada a Draco, que se encontraba apoyado contra el tronco de un grueso árbol.

-Debes estar en un lugar secreto si no quieres que te maten pronto. –Explicó él, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa malévola.

-Sí, hasta ahí llega mi inteligencia. Lo entiendo. –Musitó ella, irónica, mientras continuaba mirándolo de brazos cruzados.

Draco mostró una media sonrisa. Le encantaba poseer las respuestas de todas las preguntas que la castaña se formulaba interiormente.

-Es una gran mansión. Se encuentra en un lugar secreto, así que dudo que algún día la encuentren o den con su paradero. –Musitó mostrando una extraña indiferencia. –En cuanto entres te sentarás donde YO te diga. Acto seguido YO me encargaré de explicarte las normas. –Sonrió falsamente. -¿Conforme?

Hermione asintió, algo molesta por tener que acatar las órdenes del rubio.

Draco dejó de apoyarse en aquel árbol para darse la vuelta y fijar su vista en el tronco de éste.

-Dame tú varita. –Le ordenó a la castaña.

-¿Estás loco? –Ella lo miró furiosa. –No. Ni en sueños.

-Si no me dejas tú estúpida varita no podremos entrar a ese lugar. –Explicó él. Comenzaba a cansarse de las impertinencias de la castaña.

Hermione suspiró, agotada de discutir por cualquier estúpido detalle. Con un gesto hosco sacó su varita de uno de los bolsillos y se la tendió a Draco sin demasiada amabilidad.

-Gracias. –Musitó el muchacho, girándose hacia ella y mostrándole una falsa sonrisa.

-De nada. –Corroboró la castaña con una mueca de disgusto.

El rubio muchacho alzó la varita entre sus dedos. Con un rápido movimiento dibujó un círculo en el tronco de aquel mágico árbol.

-_Abreureus portualis. _–Siseó, fijando su vista en el talle que se alzaba sobre las raíces.

Inmediatamente el círculo, que había dibujado instantes atrás, se abrió como si de una puerta se tratase, dejando ver un amplio hueco en el tronco del árbol. Sin añadir nada al respecto, cogió a Hermione del brazo impulsándola tras su cuerpo. Obligándola a entrar en aquel lugar, ante la sorpresa de la castaña.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Una mansión dentro de un árbol? –Se atrevió a preguntar ella.

Entonces la redondeada puerta se cerró invadiendo el misterioso lugar de una profunda oscuridad.

-Estamos en el vestíbulo. –Explicó él. –No hagas ruido.

-Suéltame, _estúpido._ –Pidió ella, zafándose de la mano del rubio que aun sujetaba con fuerza su brazo.

-No juegues con mi paciencia, Granger. –Advirtió Draco.

Acto seguido el muchacho encendió, con un rápido movimiento, la punta de la varita de Hermione. Una pequeña llama guió sus miradas.

La castaña no pudo menos que sorprenderse. Abrió mucho la boca, e inmediatamente volvió a cerrarla, alucinada.

Aquella grandiosa casa tenía un volumen verdaderamente heroico. Con forma rectangular repartía espaciosamente las habitaciones entre el lugar. Justo en el centro de la mansión se abría otro enorme rectángulo, rodeado de amplias cristaleras, guardando en su interior un precioso jardín. El resto de la casa rodeaba aquel alarmante espacio repleto de vegetación. Incluso el recibidor se encontraba decorado de una forma especial, detallada e inmejorable. Hermione sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Es magnífica. –Murmuró.

-Lo sé. –Respondió el muchacho con suficiencia.

Continuaron adentrándose en el pasillo de la grandiosa mansión.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo conoces el lugar? –Tenía demasiadas respuestas en su cabeza como para poder llegar a contenerse.

-Conozco el lugar porque estamos en una de mis tantas casas. –Explicó él, algo molesto por la curiosidad de la castaña. Le fastidiaba tremendamente que siempre quisiese saberlo absolutamente todo.

-¿De verdad? –Insistió ella, sorprendida.

Malfoy continuó caminando por el largísimo pasillo. Finalmente se digno a responder.

-Sí. –Suspiró. –Ésta casa me la dio mi madre. Ella la heredó. Era una antigua pertenencia de los Black.

Hermione dejó de caminar en seco.

-Eres un _idiota_, Malfoy. –Siseó, entre dientes. Él se giró sorprendido ante el automático comentario de la chica.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Preguntó alzando una ceja. Quizá había escuchado mal.

-Tú padre sabrá donde está la casa. –Informó la castaña. -¿Qué ocurre si viene? ¡Me matará! –Se quejó.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una débil carcajada que molestó aun más a la muchacha.

-No. Mi padre no sabe de la existencia de estos terrenos. –Sonrió de una forma extraña. –Ni lo sabrá.

Ella prefirió no preguntar nada más al respecto. La sonrisa que él le había mostrado no le había agradado en absoluto: se trataba de una mezcla entre melancolía y nostalgia. La castaña suspiró. Siguió a Draco hasta una de las oscuras habitaciones. Él encendió un candelabro que se encontraba colgado en la pared.

Una acogedora habitación se mostró ante sus ojos.

-Está será tú habitación. –Musitó. –La mía es la de enfrente. –La señaló por la abertura de la puerta.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. Una gran cama se encontraba frente a ella, adornada con numerosos doseles blancos. A decir verdad, todo el entorno parecía estar decorados con bellos colores blanquecinos o dorados. Dentro de aquella misma estancia había dos puertas más, junto con un grandioso armario de madera de cedro, un tocador y algunos muebles más.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que estar aquí? –Preguntó ella.

-El estrictamente necesario. –Draco sonrió malévolamente de pronto. –O, dicho de otra manera: El tiempo que desees mantenerte con vida.

Hermione tragó saliva. Acto seguido lo miró de brazos cruzados.

-No hace falta que seas tan cruel. –Murmuró.

-Soy como soy. –Admitió él. –El resto de la casa… la irás explorando tú misma, no tengo tiempo para enseñártela.

-Gracias por la amabilidad. –Terció ella irónica.

-No hay de qué, Granger. –Él mostró una falsa sonrisa. –En esta casa deberás acatar ciertas normas. –Explicó él. –Como primer punto: Está completamente prohibido que entres a mi habitación. También deberás respetar los horarios de las cenas o comidas. Horarios que irás descubriendo con el tiempo. Tampoco permitiré que hagas lo que te pegue en gana cuando te apetezca. Bajo cualquier concepto debes pedirme previamente permiso. Y, por supuesto, no debes salir de la casa. –Sonrió maliciosamente. –Aunque si alguna vez lo deseas… no hace falta que me pidas permiso. Si quieres morir lo dejo a tu voluntad. –La miró. –Eso es todo.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar mucho más alejado, varios hombres miraban aquella habitación asombrados.

-¿Dónde demonios está? Es totalmente imposible. No puede haber escapado. –Gritó uno de ellos.

-Siento decirte que nos hemos equivocado con el señor Draco Malfoy. –Dijo Percy apuntando algunas anotaciones en un papel. Varios Aurores buscaban pruebas sobre la huída en la habitación. –No deberíamos haberlo subestimado. Seguro, que el hombre que testifico a su favor en el juicio, tiene algo que ver con todo esto.

-Tienes razón. –Fudge suspiró exasperado. –Deberíamos haberlo encerrado directamente en Azkaban, sin importar aquel asunto con la mayoría de edad.

-De igual forma, señor, debemos hacer algo para que el profeta no se entere _abiertamente _de que un mortífago se ha escapado ante nuestras narices.

-Sí, tienes razón Weasley. –Fudge miró al joven pelirrojo. –Mi cargo como Ministro podría sufrir peligro. Dile a Stuart que escriba él un artículo sobre el tema. Ya sabes, rodea los campos. Informa de que estuvimos a punto de atraparlo o algo por el estilo.

-Así será. –Terció Percy obediente.

Evadiendo todos aquellos exteriores problemas… dos jóvenes se miraban intensamente desde los opuestos extremos de aquella mesa.

Él pinchó un trozo de carne con el afilado tenedor. Elevó su mano, elegantemente, hasta depositar el alimento en el interior de sus labios. Masticó con sencillez, con una maestría verdaderamente inmejorable.

-¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? –Preguntó Hermione rompiendo aquel espeso silencio. Él tragó despacio.

-No entiendo tú pregunta. –Respondió con sencillez, sin siquiera mirarla, mientras continuaba cortando otro trozo de carne.

-Me refiero a qué es lo que sucederá cuando averigüen que has escapado de allí. –Explicó ella, de nuevo.

-Nos buscarán. –Pinchó el trozo de carne. Alzó la mirada para mostrarle una extraña sonrisa de complicidad a Hermione. –Pero no nos encontrarán.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? –Insistió la castaña dejando fluir su nata curiosidad.

-Porque sí. –Respondió simplemente.

Draco terminó de cenar. Se levantó de la mesa elegantemente, sin siquiera hacer ruido al mover la silla. Miró a la castaña suspicaz.

-Date prisa. –Dijo. –Es hora de dormir.

Hermione acabó con rapidez. Se dirigió silenciosa hacia su habitación. Por unos instantes posó la mirada en la puerta de Draco: Estaba cerrada, pero por la rendija inferior se podía observar una luz proveniente de la estancia. El rasgueo de la pluma en el fino papel era lo único que se escuchaba. La castaña suspiró, cansada. Sin pensar en nada más entró en su habitación.

Ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse la ropa. Sin siquiera darse cuenta se tumbó en la cómoda cama vestida, e ignorando su anterior propósito, su mente comenzó a pensar de nuevo. Había cometido un delito: Aquel simple hecho era el causante de que un fuerte nudo apretase su estómago con un deje de culpabilidad. Aun no entendía como había podido hacer todo aquello. Se sentía terriblemente sucia, agobiada por la presión de su propio inconsciente. Si aquello se lo hubiesen dicho años atrás, desde luego jamás lo hubiese creído. Y sin embargo allí estaba en aquellos momentos, tumbada sobre una cama, en casa de cierto rubio, intentando dormir. Cosa que, por suerte, no se hizo de esperar a causa de su cansancio. Pronto quedó rendida, adentrándose en un extraño sueño.

Horas después alguien golpeaba una puerta frenéticamente.

-¡Granger, abre la puta puerta! –Exclamó un muchacho rubio. -¡Despierta YA!

Tras largos momentos de paciencia, Draco comenzó a aporrear la puerta con elevada constancia. Una muchacha de largos cabellos castaños, la abrió, soñolienta.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre? –Preguntó, extasiada. -¿Ha estallado la tercera guerra mundial o qué?

-¡Lo que ocurre es que en esta casa existen las _normas_! –Musitó él. –Y por extraño que parezca es hora de levantarse. ¡Son las diez de la mañana! Pareces una marmota. –Bramó, exasperado. -¡Además, _debes_ ayudarme a limpiar la casa! Aquí no tenemos elfos. Y tampoco pienso hacerlo todo solo, como podrás comprender.

-Vale. Tranquilo, tranquilo. –Sonrió falsamente. –Respira hondo.

Acto seguido la castaña cerró la puerta ante el rostro de Draco. Este cogió mucho oxígeno, intentando calmar su matinal ira. Suspiró, furioso. Paseó de un lado a otro del pasillo e instantáneamente volvió a colocarse frente aquella puerta de madera, intentando controlar aquel profundo odio.

La castaña salió de nuevo, ahora peinada.

-¿Qué haces aquí parado? –Preguntó.

Él pareció reaccionar.

-¿Cómo me puedes preguntar algo tan _estúpido,_ Granger? ¡Es mi casa! Puedo estar parado donde me plazca cuando me apetezca. No tengo porqué darte ningún tipo de explicación al respecto.

-Vaya, veo que te has despertado con ganas de discutir. –Apuntó ella.

-¡Basta! ¡Me estás agobiando! –Se quejó él sin motivo. En realidad era cierto: La sola presencia de Hermione provocaba que se sintiese totalmente enfurecido con el mundo. Con odio. Con rabia e ira.

Hermione apenas se dignó a contestar. Acto seguido comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Malfoy reaccionó siguiéndola.

-¡Eh, Granger! –Bramó él. -¡Cuando YO hablo Tú escuchas! –Aclaró.

Ella se giró molesta.

-… A sus órdenes mi capitán. –La castaña imitó un torpe gesto militar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Preguntó él, omitiendo el último comentario de la chica. Le dirigió una fría mirada.

-¿Al servicio…? –Musitó ella, arqueando una ceja mientras lo observaba despectivamente. Draco tragó saliva. Abrió la boca para hablar e instantáneamente volvió a cerrarla.

-Eehh… bueno… en ese caso… -Balbuceó.

Y sin añadir nada más Draco comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo. Hermione no pudo evitar reír. Apartó la vista del rubio introduciéndose en el baño. Una templada ducha esperaba su presencia. Ella sonrió: Le encantaba despejarse con agua. Le gustaba sentir las pequeñas gotas deslizándose por su rostro. Era capaz de apreciar todos aquellos pequeños detalles que la vida le tendía. Radiante, cuando terminó de ducharse, salió de allí. Se vistió rápidamente colocándose unos cómodos pantalones vaqueros. Acto seguido hizo acto de presencia en la cocina.

Cuando abrió la puerta ladeó la cabeza a un lado observando la estancia.

Pestañeó.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Y finalmente, sin poder contenerse de ningún modo posible, soltó una tremenda carcajada. Jamás había visto una imagen tan patética como aquella, que se encontraba en ese mismo instante ante sus ojos.

Él la miró enfadado.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Granger? –Preguntó Draco, entre dientes.

-¿Qué? –Ella rió de nuevo. –Nada. De verdad nada. Sólo pasaba por aquí ha darte ánimos para que continuases con… el desayuno. –Se tapó la boca, mientras intentaba contenerse ante la seria mirada del rubio.

-Tengo una idea mejor. –Él sonrió falsamente. -Como tú eres TAN lista seguro que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor. Así que lo dejo en tus manos, _preciosa. _–Añadió terriblemente molesto.

-De acuerdo. –Ella dio media vuelta acercándose hacia donde Draco se encontraba. –Yo lo haré. –El hornillo de la cocina estaba repleto de patatas con aceite que había saltado por todos los recónditos lugares de la cocina. Un _fracasado intento _de zumo de naranja reposaba sobre la repisa. Numerosos alimentos descansaban mal troceados a un lado. Ella no pudo evitar reír débilmente de nuevo.

Él la miró indiferente mientras Hermione le lanzaba una mueca de suficiencia. El rubio se sentó en la mesa, repiqueteando con sus dedos, al compás, sonoramente contra ésta. La castaña, por el contrario, alzó su varita segura de lo que hacía. Murmuró algunas palabras mágicas e instantes después dos platos repletos de deliciosos manjares se alzaban frente a ellos, perfectamente colocados sobre la mesa. Él la observó hastiado, con bastante disgusto.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes hambre? –Preguntó ella sonriente mientras cogía los cubiertos lista para comer.

Él la miraba terriblemente molesto. Su orgullo _quebrado _luchaba tercamente por alzarse de nuevo hacia lo más alto. Hermione comenzó a desayunar impaciente. Por el contrario, Draco permaneció en un tenso silencio, con el rostro más pálido de lo normal contraído por una extraña rabia interior.

-¿Sabes, Granger? –Se levantó de la mesa. –Se me ha ido el hambre. –Sonrió malévolamente, como si estuviese intentando jugar con la chica.

-Interesante. Yo, en cambio, sigo teniendo hambre. –Musitó ella sencillamente mientras continuaba devorando todos aquellos alimentos. Él la miró fríamente. -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Porqué ha de pasarme algo, Granger?

-Porque me estás mirando todo el rato… ¿Quizá? –Hermione alzó una deja, irónica.

-Entiendo. –Sonrió ampliamente. –Supongo que no estás demasiado acostumbrada a que chicos como yo te observen. –Alzó el pecho orgulloso.

-Acertaste. –Ella lo miró. –No estoy acostumbrada a que me miren _imbéciles. _

La castaña, que ya había terminado su comida, se levantó impulsivamente de la mesa. Bebió un trago de agua y volvió a dejar el vaso sobre la superficie de madera con un sonoro golpe. Acto seguido se propuso salir de la cocina. Malfoy, apoyado a un lado de la puerta de ésta, se puso en medio sonriente.

-Ya te gustaría que algún _imbécil _como yo se fijase en ti, Granger. –Musitó, arrastrando las palabras. –Pero ni pagando lo conseguirías.

-_Apártate_. –Indicó ella con un toque de sequedad intentando omitir las últimas palabras del rubio.

Él sonrió más ampliamente. Le gustaba jugar con la inocente muchacha castaña. Le gustaba jugar y _ganar_, por supuesto. Posó cada una de sus manos sobre el marco de la puerta, impidiendo totalmente la salida de la chica.

-No tengo todo el día para escuchar _tus_ múltiples _idioteces_. –Corroboró ella. Tenía paciencia, pero no tanta como para aguantar a cierto rubio. Su sola presencia angustiaba su existencia en el mundo.

-No me faltes al respeto. –Musitó. Acercó mucho su rostro al de la castaña, cual se encontraba frente a él. Hermione pudo apreciar aquel aroma a menta que Draco desprendía. Aguantó la respiración. No le agradaba la idea de tener al rubio tan cerca de ella, pero tampoco le iba a dar la clara satisfacción de dar un paso atrás, rindiéndose ante su presencia. Aguantó firme, sintiendo la respiración de él. –Debes recordar, _preciosa, _que sigues siendo una simple _sangre sucia. _–Curvó sus finos labios mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. –Muestra los pocos modales que posees.

Ella lo miró fijamente: sus castaños ojos brillaban con una intensidad anormal. Las respiraciones se mezclaban entre el silencio de la habitación. Hermione intentó controlar sus claros impulsos. Con un deje de hastío alzó la vista de nuevo. Él estaba tan cerca de ella que la muchacha podía perderse perfectamente en sus grises ojos, como si un océano abierto, repleto de misterios, se encontrase frente a ella. Aquel aroma que el rubio desprendía inundaba el momento. Observó su rostro: Draco parecía tener la piel hecha de mismísima porcelana. Ni una sola imperfección, ninguna pequeña herida. Nada: Palidez. El rubio se inclinó unos centímetros hacia ella, rozando con sus labios la mejilla de la chica, mientras sonreía malévolamente. Hermione cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. Procurando soportar aquella tormenta de odio. Sin embargo, cuando los labios del rubio rozaron los de ella, la castaña se apartó bruscamente. Dejó salir libremente su impulso, golpeando sonoramente una pálida mejilla de Draco con la palma de su mano. Terció el rostro, herida; finalmente le dio un empujón consiguiendo salir de la cocina.

Draco permaneció unos instantes en silencio, sin moverse un solo centímetro. Su mente pensaba a una velocidad trepidante: _Una sangre sucia acababa de golpearle. _Respiró hondo: _Una sangre sucia le faltaba al respeto. _Su mirada recorrió la habitación, intentando contenerse: _Una estúpida sangre sucia llamada Hermione Granger. _

Instantáneamente Draco Malfoy salió de la cocina. Mientras caminaba a una velocidad trepidante, parecía que llevaba tras sí un terrorífico huracán. Alcanzó a la castaña que estaba a punto de introducirse en su habitación. Con furia, sin ninguna delicadeza, la cogió de la cintura posesivamente. Acercó de nuevo su rostro al de la muchacha.

-_Debes aprender. _–Le susurró arrastrando las palabras. –Abre los ojos. Mira dónde te encuentras. Memoriza la idea de que estás en _mi _casa. Prometí protegerte, pero no juré que iba a soportar todas tus _estúpidas_ impertinencias. –Agregó, terriblemente molesto. Ella había desatado aquella ira que le impulsaba a hacer las cosas más macabras, sintiéndose completamente fuera de control.

Ella lo miró algo temerosa. Era valiente, pero la penetrante mirada de Draco le resultaba tan escalofriante que apenas sacaba las agallas para murmurar palabra alguna. Tragó saliva lentamente, sin moverse apenas; sintiendo como las manos de él apretaban _demasiado _su cintura.

-Me haces daño. –Se quejó ella.

Él simplemente sonrió. Verdaderamente no sentía nada hacia Granger; pero verla tan aterrorizada entre sus brazos le suponía un extrañísimo placer. Placer de dominarla a su propia voluntad. Malévolamente, sus labios chocaron contra los de la muchacha; que mantenía la boca totalmente cerrada. Con miedo. Él los rozó delicadamente, sintiendo aquel placer al pensar que la tenía bajo su poder. Su gran poder. Al principió notó una sensación de enfado: no le agradaba para nada besar a la mismísima Granger. Pero, desde luego, la situación de doblegar los deseos de Hermione, superaba aquella sensación. Cuando Draco atrapó el labio inferior de la castaña entre los suyos; no notó las lágrimas que se escurrían por los pómulos de la muchacha. Tampoco apreció la triste mirada de ella, ni la sensación de su cuerpo totalmente paralizado. El rubio no insistió demasiado, lo único que quería dejarle claro era quien llevaba el poder allí. Así que, con un rápido movimiento se apartó de ella, mientras sonreía satisfecho.

-Me gusta que _aprendas _tan rápido, Granger. –Musitó, mientras se fijaba en su rostro. Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver las lágrimas de la muchacha, que continuaba llorando desolada, apoyada en la pared del pasillo.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo pero instantáneamente volvió a cerrarla al no encontrar palabras adecuadas. Acto seguido ella le dirigió una última mirada de odio antes de encerrarse en su habitación. El rubio observó la puerta de madera, por la que había desparecido la castaña, con cierto enfado. Le molestaba fue fuese tan débil. Era demasiado inocente, y conseguía trastocar todos sus juegos de un modo retorcido. Suspiró. Él siempre había jugado así con numerosas chicas. Claro está; que las chicas con las que él se codeaba no eran exactamente como Hermione. Finalmente comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la cocina, molesto por sentir un pequeño toque de culpabilidad.

**-Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo. **

**-De nuevo: Cien mil gracias por sus mensajes. No saben cuanto me animan. Os adoro. Espero que os guste éste Cap. Aunque puede decirse que es como… el mismo título lo dice; la convivencia, pero no se revela ningún hecho importante. Bueno, muchos besos. Dejen Reviews. **


	6. Pérdida de identidad

_Pérdida de identidad. _

_VI._

Pequeñas lágrimas, semejantes a diamantes, se escurrían por el rostro de cierta castaña. Observaba la habitación en la que se encontraba nublosa, como si una sombra estudiase constantemente sus movimientos. Todos aquellos elegantes muebles que la rodeaban no tenían el más mínimo valor para ella. Nada de aquello le importaba. Lo que sí le preocupaba eran aquellos dejes de superioridad que Malfoy sufría a menudo.

Durante aquellos primeros días había estado estudiando su mirada gris, la malévola sonrisa de sus labios, la oscuridad que encerraban sus ojos, su forma de andar, de moverse… Todo lo que formaba al propio Draco. Y, de alguna forma, había conseguido sorprenderse. Creía que lo conocía a la perfección. Pero no. Él era mucho más astuto de lo que Hermione pensaba cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts. Generalmente mantenía la mente en frío, por lo cual podía pensar con mucha más claridad que el resto de los humanos; ya que el sentimiento de culpabilidad pocas veces se había presente en él. Además, la castaña había notado los crecientes cambios de personalidad del rubio.

Tras meditar unos instantes Hermione se secó las lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo blanco. Poco después se dejó caer en la cama, observando los doseles blancos que colgaban de ésta. Aquel beso, que Draco le había dado a la fuerza, le había sentado como el peor de los insultos. Como si ella no fuese nada, más que una simple sirvienta del rubio. Y ella _sabía _que él lo había hecho para marcar un territorio. Para aclarar quién tenía el _absoluto poder_ allí. _Sólo_ para eso.

Pero no era sólo él quien últimamente sufría numerosos cambios de personalidad, pues aquello también le había pasado a la castaña. Últimamente, como persona, se había sentido estúpida en todos los aspectos. Había pasado al hecho de llorar constantemente sintiéndose débil, cosa que nunca antes le había sucedido. Ella siempre había sido fuerte, una mujer luchadora que se preocupaba por sus derechos. Claro, que en lo que no había pensado era que… en aquel lugar la palabra _derechos_ era totalmente efímera, hasta el punto de morir tras cinco segundos de vida.

La muchacha se durmió poco después, mientras escuchaba el rasgueo de una pluma que provenía de la habitación de Draco.

Cuando Hermione despertó al día siguiente, el rubio muchacho parecía haber desaparecido de la enorme casa. No había rastro alguno de él. Así que con gran tranquilidad se dio una ducha, prometiéndose que a partir de entonces sería como siempre había sido: Una mujer fuerte.

Y mientras ella pensaba todo aquello… en un lugar alejado Draco caminaba con prisas por el bosque de los alrededores. Cuando divisó una grandiosa roca al fondo de los matorrales exhaló aire al tiempo que ajustaba sus ropajes. Se acercó hacia allí. Divisó la figura que estaba buscando, un hombre alto, de largo cabello rubio platino y fríos ojos grises lo observaba llegar.

-Es cierto… lo conseguiste. –Murmuró con voz siseánte. –Bueno… tampoco esperaba nada menos de mi hijo. –Añadió. Le dio un pequeño abrazo superficial mientras palmeaba su espalda secamente. Draco se apartó de él poco después.

-Por supuesto. –Dijo el más pequeño de los dos hombres. –Lo conseguí. Y ni siquiera sospechan de cómo lo hice.

-¿Cómo fue…? –Preguntó su padre.

-Esas cosas no se dicen… -Bromeó Draco con frialdad. –Te quedarás con la duda. Pero… lo que debe preocuparnos ahora son los planes del señor oscuro. –Murmuró, cambiando rápidamente de tema. No pensaba decirle que tenía a una sangre sucia bajo su protección. –Yo tendré que ir sigiloso a partir de ahora, todo le mundo mágico debe de estar en mi búsqueda.

-Sí. Cierto. –Lucius lo miró ladeando levemente la cabeza. –Pronto hablaré con el señor del asunto. Cuando estés preparado para verlo… te acompañaremos. –Apuntó. -¿Se puede saber dónde estás alojado ahora…?

-Otra cosa que no debo decir. –Sonrió falsamente. –Ya sabes, gajes del oficio.

Lucius lo miró fríamente, mas se contuvo y no dijo nada al respecto. Jugueteó algunos instantes con un largo bastón que llevaba en su mano. Una plateada serpiente se enrollaba en él tallada en la madera de éste.

-Tengo una noticia que darte. –Informó Lucius serio.

-¿Qué ocurre…? –Draco lo miró unos instantes con suficiencia. –Tengo prisa, no puedo estar demasiado tiempo fuera. –Mostró una extraña mueca. –Y, ahora, si me permites padre… debo irme.

Draco se giró sobre sus talones, dando un paso al frente para volver de nuevo a la casa.

-Tú madre. La noticia es sobre tú madre. –Espetó Lucius, arrastrando las palabras.

Instantáneamente el rubio de menor edad volvió a girarse, mirando fijamente a su padre; como intentando averiguar lo que pasaba por la mirada de éste. Pero los ojos de Lucius eran tan inexpresivos que su hijo no pudo siquiera penetrar en ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre con mamá!

-Ha muerto. –Musitó Lucius con sequedad. –Ya estaba enferma, no pudo soportar el dolor… cuando supo que te habían cogido. Lo siento. –Añadió.

Acto seguido, tras un chasqueo de dedos, el rubio de largos cabellos desapareció del lugar transportándose hacia otro muy distinto.

Draco permaneció unos instantes en silencio, sin mover si un solo músculo. Estaba estático, como si se hubiese vuelto paralítico por unos instantes. Pestañeó. Respiro hondo. Y finalmente desató toda aquella frustración en un profundo sollozo.

Hermione salió al jardín de la casa. Verdaderamente era precioso. Una hermosa estatua de piedra, que tallaba las figuras de alguna esbelta mujer, se encontraba en el centro, justo dentro de la fuente donde numerosos chorros de agua bañaban la decoración. Desde allí se abrían diferentes caminos de piedra, senderos repletos de pequeñas hierbas verdosas. Flores silvestres que crecían a causa del abandono del lugar, árboles frutales, arbustos anaranjados que contrastaban con el resto de los colores e incluso insectos que zumbaban de aquí para allá. Era hermoso, pero dejaba ver a cien leguas de distancia que llevaba mucho tiempo en un profundo abandono. Igualmente a Hermione le gustaba lo salvaje, lo misterioso que aun estaba sin civilizar. Por ello pasó largo rato dando vueltas por el jardín.

Jardín al cual, por cierto, Draco le había ordenado que no entrase en los últimos días.

Por eso, cuando varias horas después, observó la figura de cierto rubio penetrando entre los arbustos del lugar, Hermione se escondió detrás de unos matorrales algo asustada. Ya había probado el mal humor del rubio un día atrás, y desde luego no quería volver a experimentarlo.

Sin embargo, él se sentó en la hierba sin sospechar nada. La castaña alzó un poco el rostro por detrás de la jugosa vegetación. Poco a poco fue asegurándose de lo que veía: Draco estaba llorando. No había querido creerlo al principio, pero por alguna extraña razón gruesas lágrimas saladas se escurrían por el rostro pálido del chico.

Hermione se lo pensó dos veces antes de salir de su escondite. Y finalmente dio la cara frente a él. Se sentó a su lado mientras el rubio la miraba desde el suelo. Para sorpresa de la castaña, no parecía enfadado por que ella estuviese allí.

Desde que era bastante pequeña nunca había aguantador ver llorar a la gente. Se sentía estúpida cuando se encontraba en la situación de consolar a alguien. Y allí estaba él, uno de sus peores enemigos, llorando frente a ella. Además, la castaña nunca había visto aquel acto en Draco. Todo lo contrario, él siempre solía cargar un caparazón de orgullo.

Los dos se mantenían en silencio. Draco no tenía siquiera el valor suficiente para pedirle que se marchase de allí. Por primera vez en su vida, tras saber la muerte de su madre, se sentía terriblemente solo. Era consciente de que la única persona que algún día le había querido de verdad había sido Narcisa. Y sin ella todo tenía un color diferente. A menudo las cosas más cercanas se dejan de lado, hasta que las pierdes. Entonces te das cuenta de lo que se ha ido y nunca volverá. Algo difícil de aceptar por uno mismo. Odiaba a Hermione Granger, pero su sola compañía producía el falso sentimiento de no encontrarse tremendamente solo frente aquella situación.

Hermione, por su parte, se mantenía totalmente ausente. No sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar. Es más: Ni siquiera sabía que le había ocurrido a Malfoy para que se comportase así. Lentamente, sin saber porqué, alzó su mano derecha dejándola caer por el pálido rostro del chico. Le limpió una cristalina lágrima. Él la observó totalmente sorprendido, como si aquel gesto hubiese estado fuera de lugar. Más, finalmente, sintiendo que no podía controlar su cuerpo, se deslizó hacia un lado rodeando el cuerpo de la castaña con sus brazos. La abrazó. Y lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

Lloró por todos aquellos años en silencio. Lloró por la pérdida de su madre. Lloró por no hacerlo desde que apenas tenía uso de la razón. _Lloró. Al fin… pudo llorar. _

-Tranquilo… -Le susurró Hermione, sorprendida por el contacto de su cuerpo con el del rubio. Acarició sus rubios cabellos mientras él la abrazaba. Se alarmó al observar la nata suavidad de éstos.

Draco sollozó, dolido como nunca antes lo había estado. Hubiese preferido morir él antes que estar presente en tal cruel noticia como lo era aquella. Sentía que su corazón se le iba a desbordar del pecho en cualquier momento. No le importaba siquiera el hecho de estar abrazando a una simple sangre sucia. Quería compañía. _Por primera vez, decidió privarse de aquella soledad que durante muchos años le acompañaba a todas partes._ Porque daba igual si estaba en una reunión de Hogwarts rodeado de miles de personas… _su alma continuaba vagando en soledad. _

Juntos entraron en la casa casi horas después. Draco se tumbó en el sofá. Tenía los párpados hinchados de tanto llorar. Y aun así pequeñas lágrimas continuaban deslizándose por sus pálidas mejillas. Ni siquiera podía creer que aquella noticia fuese totalmente cierta.

Hermione le preparó un caldo caliente en apenas unos minutos. Le tendió el cuenco. Draco lo cogió con manos temblorosas dirigiéndole, muy a su pesar, una amable mirada. La castaña se sentó en el sofá de al lado. Lo miraba embelesada, apoyando los codos en las piernas y dejando caer sus mejillas sobre las manos. Él bebía aquel reconfortante líquido.

-¿Por qué haces esto…? –Le preguntó Draco.

Había terminado de beberse el caldo y dejó el cuenco a un lado de la mesa que se encontraba cerca para, luego volver a tumbarse en el sofá, apenado.

Hermione pareció reflexionar unos minutos la respuesta. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía decirle…? La verdad era que quizá era débil para abandonar a una persona herida, por muy estúpida que ésta fuese. La verdad era que ella se sentía débil ante los sentimientos, y ver llorar al arrogante rubio por primera vez hizo que su corazón palpitase de forma extraña. La verdad era que Hermione Granger no estaba hecha para hacer el mal. Y lo más importante; siempre tenía esperanza en la bondad de los seres humanos, por muy diminuta que ésta fuese.

-No es lógico que me digas algo así. –Contestó la castaña. –Es… como si yo te preguntó que porqué me salvaste aquella noche en el bosque.

Draco torció el gesto.

-¿Quieres saberlo…?

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Era cierto, hasta el momento se lo había preguntado numerosas veces a si misma sin encontrar una respuesta clara.

-Sí. –Murmuró ella firme.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior mientras pequeñas lágrimas continuaban escurriéndose por su rostro.

-Porque no había matado a nadie hasta el momento. –Admitió. –No tuve el valor… quizá era cobarde. Pero todo eso cambió hace tiempo. –Rectificó mirándola seriamente. –Si te hubiese encontrado ahora es probable que sí te hubiese matado. –Suspiró recordando momentos. –En aquellos tiempos no quería ser un mortífago. No me apetecía hacerle daño a la gente. Pero los gustos cambian. –Dijo sin más.

-Entonces… ¿Ahora te gusta dañar a la gente? –Hermione le dirigió una fría mirada.

-No es eso. –Suspiró de nuevo. –Pero no cambies de tema. Te he preguntado que porque haces esto. Porque no me dejas aquí tirado… Y te largas o haces lo que tengas que hacer.

-Porque no me gusta dañar a la gente, ni verla dañada. –Contestó ella. Draco tragó saliva suspicaz. _Sí. Eran completamente diferentes: Polos opuestos. _

Hermione se levantó de pronto acercándose hacia él mientras continuaba llorando.

-Malfoy… puede que seas el tipo más despreciable del planeta… pero yo no. Y no pienso sentirme como tal. –Le tocó la frente con la mano. -¡Por Merlín¡Estás ardiendo! Tienes fiebre…

Draco se mantuvo en silencio mientras Hermione escurría un viejo trapo blanco y lo posaba sobre la frente del muchacho.

-Será mejor que te des un baño con agua fría. –Objetó la castaña.

-¿Y me pasas tú la esponja…? –Draco le dirigió una pícara mirada.

-No seas idiota Malfoy. –Corroboró Hermione. Más no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al imaginar el cuerpo desnudo de Draco dentro de la bañera. Sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidar aquellos ilógicos pensamientos. –Como decía, date una ducha.

Hermione se levantó del suelo, donde se encontraba de cuclillas, y salió de allí dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su habitación. Draco pestañeó repetidamente intentando desprenderse de las pequeñas lágrimas que habían mojado sus pestañas. Acto seguido, cuando escuchó la puerta de la castaña cerrarse de golpe se levantó de allí. Quizá tenía razón; una ducha fría no le vendría nada más. Pero antes de meterse en la bañera entró en la habitación de Hermione.

-Ésta noche debes vestirte de negro para cenar. –Le ordenó. –Busca algo en el armario. –Y tras decirle aquello cerró la puerta de nuevo.

Hermione abrió el armario poco después, mientras escuchaba correr el agua de la ducha. Se sorprendió, dentro todo estaba lleno de montones de trajes, pantalones, chaquetas, camisas… todo el vestuario que una chica podía llegar a desear. Suspiró. Y acto seguido se dispuso a buscar algo negro para aquella noche. Encontró un hermoso vestido de gala, lo descolgó de la percha, pero cuando lo hizo el vestido se escurrió cayendo hasta el fondo del armario. Hermione se agachó dispuesta a cogerlo. Tosió: Aquello estaba repleto de polvo. Y mientras tanteaba con las manos para encontrar la prenda algo se topo en su camino. Era un objeto duro, rectangular. La castaña lo sacó de allí levemente intrigada. Lo observó bajo la luz de la habitación: Se trataba de una libreta.

Delicadamente sopló sobre ésta quitándole el polvo que impregnaba la tapa. Unas letras plateadas se escurrían por la superficie: _Diario de Narcisa Malfoy. _Hermione arrugó la nariz curiosa. Sabía bastante sobre el padre de Draco, Lucius. Pero apenas tenía datos sobre su madre. Estuvo a punto de abrirlo, más se contuvo diciéndose a si misma que _aquello era algo íntimo. _

Lo dejó sobre uno de los cajones de su mesita y continuó buscando el vestido que se había caído. Por suerte no tardó demasiado en encontrarlo. Sonrió. Era precioso. Se lo probó descubriendo que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Era de un negro reluciente. Y entonces Hermione atisbó en ciertos aspectos.

_"Ponte algo negro para esta noche…"_

¿Cuándo solía vestirse la gente de negro…? Muerte.

Hermione tragó saliva. Estaba casi segura de que esa era la razón. Quizá se había muerto Lucius o alguien importante para Draco. Desde luego no sabía demasiado bien de quién se trataba. Pues poco conocía sobre las amistades de él. Es más, dudaba que Malfoy tuviese alguna amistad que verdaderamente le importase. Se peino mientras reflexionaba sin llegar hasta ninguna conclusión. Aquel día, con todos los sucesos ocurridos, se le había pasado volando.

Le molestó incluso lo bien que se había portado con Draco. Él había hecho todo lo contrario durante el altercado en la cocina un día atrás. Era cierto que ella era más débil, que odiaba ver a una persona llorar y no hacer nada al respecto… Pero quizá debía mostrarse más fría con el rubio sobreponiéndose a sus propios ideales. Al fin y al cabo, después de lo que había hecho en contra del ministerio de magia… poca moralidad le quedaba ya.

Draco por su parte, había pasado el resto de la tarde en su habitación. Le había sentado bien aquella ducha de agua fría. Y al mismo tiempo había estado demasiado pensativo aquellas horas. Suponía que se dedicaba a pensar en la castaña para evitar recordar a su madre; pues era el tema que más se incrustaba en su cerebro. Y lo único que deseaba en aquellos instantes era olvidarse de ello.

El día anterior él se había portado horriblemente con la castaña. Lo sabía. Y le había gustado comportarse así. Pero no podía menos que sorprenderse por el trato que hoy le había dado ella. Jamás nadie lo había tratado así excepto su madre. Nunca alguien le había hecho sentirse tan acompañado cuando verdaderamente estaba sólo. Al menos Hermione sabía fingir. Y eso de alguna extraña forma le ayudaba a superar todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento.

Finalmente, cuando la hora de la cena casi había llegado comenzó a vestirse. Escogió un elegante traje negro. No se puso la chaqueta, más se dejó la camisa por fuera de los pantalones, algo arrugada. Aquello le recordaba a su madre, cual siempre le decía: _"Métete la camisa por dentro, siempre tan desarreglado…" _Pero sabía que a Narcisa le agradaba comentarle aquel aspecto. Sabía que cuando el se vestía ella se colaba por la puerta de su habitación y le murmuraba aquello con una pequeña sonrisa entre los labios. Así que Draco sonrió satisfecho cuando, para terminar, se revolvió ligeramente el cabello que contrastaba con el negro de los pantalones. Poco después salió de la habitación, aun con los párpados hinchados a causa de las lágrimas, y se sentó en la enorme mesa del comedor, esperando la llegada de la castaña.

Llegada que no se hizo de rogar. Hermione apareció por la puerta del comedor dejando a un sorprendido Draco mirándola. Llevaba un hermoso vestido negro que contrastaba con su blanca piel al tiempo que se ajustaba gloriosamente a su formado cuerpo. Él abrió la boca para dirigirle algún desagradable comentario. Más no pudo hacerlo e instantáneamente volvió a cerrarla mientras pestañeaba. Ella se sentó en la mesa complacida con el silencio del rubio.

Sobre la mesa había patatas cocidas, jugo de calabaza, diferentes verduras, sabrosas carnes al vapor junto con ahumados pescados y deliciosas salsas acompañantes. La castaña lo había preparado antes de vestirse.

-Gracias por preparar la cena. –Casi susurró Draco levemente molesto, entre dientes.

-De nada. –Hermione le dirigió una expectante mirada que enfureció aun más al orgulloso muchacho.

¿Porqué demonios no podía comportarse mal con él para que todo fuese más fácil…? Draco prefería que lo humillase, que discutiese con él o le reprochase cualquier cosa antes de que se comportase amablemente. Le enfurecía su semblante tranquilo. Su perfecta sonrisa. Su armoniosa mirada… Toda ella le molestaba. Pero aquella noche no debía pensar en Hermione. Esa noche estaba destinada para otra persona. Así que Draco ladeó la cabeza separando levemente su mirada de la de Hermione, disponiéndose a cenar tranquilamente.

Se mantuvieron todo el rato en silencio. Ella deseaba saber quién había sido la importante pérdida para Draco. Y él quería que la castaña desapareciese de su vista para siempre pero, al mismo tiempo, temía quedarse solo cargando aquella difícil situación.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Draco dijo algo al fin.

-Quiero beber. –Musitó.

-Bebe, ahí tienes agua. –Corroboró la castaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Lo que quiero beber es algo alcohólico. –Anunció el rubio. –Hazme el favor de que aparezcan frente a mi varias botellas, sólo por ésta noche. –Sonrió falsamente. –Luego ya me encaré yo de averiguar como se hace ese hechizo.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, molesta.

-No pienso hacerlo. –Suspiró. –No creo que éste sea un momento para beber.

-Lo es. –Anunció Draco. –Deseo beber para olvidarme de todos mis problemas. –Reconoció. –Pero veo que no tienes la suficiente inteligencia como para hacer que aparezcan aquí varias botellas.

Hermione sintió que quería estallar de ira. Ella. Y sólo ella había sido una de las alumnas más inteligentes de todo Hogwarts.

-Claro que sí se hacer eso.

-Demuéstramelo.

-No. –Se negó la castaña en rotundo.

-Entonces no sabes. –Musitó él con una sonrisa en sus finos labios. Sabía que táctica debía utilizar para que la castaña le diese lo que deseaba.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Demuéstremelo. –Repitió el rubio. Hermione suspiró.

-_¡Alcantedelus!_ –Musitó al tiempo que agitaba su varita.

Instantáneamente más de diez botellas de alcohol aparecieron encima de la mesa. La castaña se dispuso entonces a hacerlas desaparecer de nuevo, pero Draco ya se encontraba abriendo uno de los licores. Ella lo miró molesta.

-¡Deja eso! –Exclamó.

-¡Cállate! Quiero beber. Y tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo. Lo hago bajo mi responsabilidad. –Dijo él. –Pero supongo que tú eres tan _perfecta _que ni siquiera puedes probar una gota de alcohol. Es más, estoy seguro de que en tu vida has bebido nada de esto. –Le picó él con sorna. Hermione se cruzó de brazos de nuevo.

-Claro que sí lo he hecho. –Pensó en qué momentos se había dado el caso de ello. –Cuando me ascendieron en el trabajo. Cuando conseguí el trabajo. Cuando me dieron un importante trabajo en…

-Comprendo que tú completa existencia gire en torno al trabajo… -Él sonrió falsamente mientras se servía en uno de los vasos. –Está claro que no eres capaz de celebrar nada que no tenga que ver con ello. Siempre supe que eras aburrida pero… ¡Por Merlín! Jamás pensé que alcanzarías tal grado de aburrimiento.

-¿Y qué se supone que tú quieres celebrar…? –Preguntó Hermione molesta por los comentarios del rubio.

-Podríamos celebrar cien mil cosas distintas ésta noche. –Anunció él. –Como por ejemplo el hecho de que estamos vivos. Podríamos celebrar lo perfecta que es ésta casa o brindar por el _señor-todo-poderoso_ Harry Potter. –Ironizó el rubio. -¡Qué bueno está esto! –Exclamó tras probar el licor.

-Déjame probar. –Musitó Hermione de pronto. Draco alzó la vista, sorprendido.

-Está bien. Sírvete lo que quieras. –Le tendió una botella.

Cierto era que Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a beber. Pero quizá era cierto que la vida le había tendido más que a otras personas y nunca había sido capaz de valorarlo siquiera. Y no era por el hecho de beber. Sino por el hecho de alegrarse por ello de cualquier forma.

Y apenas se dieron cuenta ninguno de los dos cuando más de quince copas habían desaparecido del centro de la mesa. Y las conversaciones salieron solas entonces de sus labios, como si el alcohol fuese todo el impulso que necesitaban para charlar.

-¿Quién ha fallecido…? –Le preguntó Hermione de pronto, cortando una simple conversación sobre los _lobos impegniun_ que vivían en algunos bosques de Asia. Draco torció la mirada al tiempo que la miraba sorprendido. Pero contestó.

-Mi madre. –Dijo, secamente. –Pero, por si no te has dado cuenta, quiero olvidarme de ese tema. Por eso me acabo de beber diez copas de… digo… doce copas de… bueno da igual. –Balbuceó algo confundido.

Hermione lo miró sonriente entonces. Algo que ella nunca habría hecho en circunstancias normales después de que alguien le anunciase la muerte de su propia madre. Más algunas copas de más habían trastocado algo su forma de actuar.

-¡Sí que tienes sentimientos Malfoy! –Exclamó, risueña. –Te he pillado con las manos en la masa… -Añadió. –Si no los tuvieses no habrías llorado antes.

-No son sentimientos. –Corroboró el rubio que no deseaba darle el gusto a ella. –Es una cuestión familiar. –Mintió. Acto seguido agarró la varita de Hermione sin que ésta se diese cuenta y con un maestro movimiento realizó un hechizo. Hechizo que provocó que una melodiosa melodía inundase la habitación. Él se levantó.

Mientras tanto Hermione sonreía de oreja a oreja, como si el mundo fuese perfecto en aquellos momentos: El alcohol puede llegar a hacer maravillas. Draco le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó.

-Bailemos ésta canción. –Murmuró él.

Y los dos comenzaron a bailar una lenta melodía al compás de la música. Como si nada más importase a su alrededor. Como si las agujas del reloj se hubiesen parado horas atrás, cuando ambos empezaron a beber y varias botellas rodaron vacías por la mesa del comedor.

Draco observó a la castaña mientras su cuerpo se movía con gran maestría al ritmo de la música. Colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de Hermione, agarrándola fuertemente. Y ella sonrió como si tuviese trece años y aquel fuese su primer baile de navidad en Hogwarts. Sus brazos se enroscaron tras el cuello del muchacho sorprendiéndose ante la suavidad de su pálida piel. Y continuaron moviéndose al son de la música, mientras se miraban fijamente.

El tiempo pasó volando aquella noche. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado de las tres de la madrugada. Tras el baile continuaron bebiendo un poco más, hasta que finalmente Draco hizo otro hechizo de música cambiando aquellas baladas por algunos temas de Rock. Rock fuerte. Hermione sonrió sorprendida. Y poco después Hermione se tumbó en el sofá, cansada de bailar, mientras continuaba sonando aquella estrepitosa música. Se sorprendió cuando sintió el cuerpo de Draco caer de golpe contra el suyo.

-¿Qué demonios haces estúpido…? Déjame, estoy mareada. –Musitó ella tapándose la cabeza con uno de los almohadones.

Draco la miró divertido encima de ella. Sentía la calidez del cuerpo de la castaña bajo el suyo. Sonrió mientras intentaba apartarle el almohadón de la cara.

-¡Lárgate idiota¡Te he dicho que me duele la cabeza…! Y también me siento mareada… por tú culpa. –Dijo ella. Más Draco sólo rió.

Y cuando Hermione se quitó el almohadón de la cara para saber porqué demonios se reía el rubio… los labios de éste se precipitaron con furia sobre los suyos. Hermione abrió los ojos mientras el la besaba y recorría el cuerpo de la castaña con sus manos. No recordaba haberse sentido tan excitado en mucho tiempo. Ella se sorprendió ante la calidez de los labios del rubio. Y cuando él introdujo sus manos bajo el elegante vestido de Hermione… ella supo de inmediato que no tendría la voluntad suficiente como para apartarlo.

La castaña cerró los ojos disfrutando deliberadamente de aquel profundo beso, al tiempo que entreabría los labios dando paso a la boca del rubio. Sin embargo, cuando notó cierta erección en el interior de los pantalones de Draco dejó de besarlo unos instantes, algo alarmada por la situación. ¡Por Merlín, iba borracha pero sabía quien era Draco Malfoy! Se apartó levemente de él. Pero no le dio tiempo a protestar sobre el comportamiento del rubio; pues ésta se deslizó hasta su pecho dormido profundamente. Como si se hubiese mantenido despierto hasta ese momento sólo porque la estaba besando.

La castaña bajó la mirada intentando no moverse. Sí. Estaba durmiendo apoyado en su pecho. Suspiró agotada. Y sin preocuparse siquiera por la roquera música que sonaba en la sala cerró los ojos, y apenas tardó unos minutos en dormirse profundamente.

_**-Bueno niñas… aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, que espero os guste. La verdad es que lo he escrito en pocos días, ya que al principio estaba vaga y el tiempo se me pasó volando sin darle cuenta, pero igualmente no seáis malas con las críticas… jeje, prometo mejoras en el próximo. **_

_**-Por cierto, resuelvo algunas preguntas, aunque creo que lo expliqué antes, no estoy segura: Ésta historia la escribí hace años, tres o así, por eso no se dice nada del sexto libro. Y ni siquiera se si se comenta algo del quinto. Pero no es exactamente la misma historia. Como es de las primeras que escribí le tenía un gran cariño, así que decidí reescribirla. Cogí la misma idea que tenía la historia, pero lo cambié todo. No hay casi ninguna frase igual, jaja, excepto la de "Te perdono la vida… recuérdalo." Lo único que tiene igual es el principio (Con cambios ortográficos y gramaticales) y el final no sé si será el mismo, eso aun tengo que meditarlo. **_

_**-Muchas gracias a todas, como siempre, por los mensajitos. De verdad me animan muchísimo y os lo agradezco! Cien mil besos, y muchísimas gracias de nuevo! Las quiero! ) Actualizo pronto con el próximo capítulo… Supongo que lo he dejado en un mal trozo… ya que ahora no saben lo que pasa cuando los dos se levantan con resaca. Jaja, muchos besos! **_

_**Silvia. **_


	7. Actos punzantes

_Actos punzantes._

_VII._

Draco sintió algún extraño movimiento bajo su cuerpo. El cuerpo le pesaba horrores al tiempo que notaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras empezaba a escuchar aquella ruidosa música que aun invadía la habitación. Bajó la mirada. Y estuvo a punto de gritar desesperado… ¡Se había dormido casi encima de una _sangre sucia_! Con un gesto hosco la empujó fuertemente tirándola del sofá, de forma que la chica se deslizó hasta el suelo mientras se despertaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado estúpido? ¿Por qué me tiras…? –Murmuró entre sueños. Y poco después volvió a cerrar los ojos sin saber apenas donde estaba.

Draco se levantó malhumorado del sofá, estaba horrible. Y la cabeza le dolía muchísimo. Cogió la varita de la dormida castaña para quitar el hechizo de la música que no cesaba de marearle en aquellos momentos. Dejó a Hermione durmiendo en el suelo para dirigirse hacia la cocina. Se preparó un vaso de leche mientras intentaba recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior. Extrañas imágenes comenzaron a resurgir en su mente. Cuando su padre le dio la horrible noticia, cuando los dos jóvenes comenzaron a cenar, cuando ambos bailaban. Y finalmente cuando él la besaba apasionadamente tumbado en el sofá. Draco notó como un enigmático agujero parecía formarse en su estómago, sintió algunas nauseas… así que dejó el vaso de leche tal como estaba. Se dio una fría ducha para luego dirigirse hacia su habitación.

Aun estaba totalmente consternado por los difusos recuerdos. Y lo único que deseaba era que todo hubiese sido un simple sueño.

Hermione despertó algunas horas después, en el suelo. Alzó los ojos sorprendida por encontrarse allí. Lentamente de estiró intentando que aquel punzante dolor se alejase de su cabeza, más no lo consiguió. Al igual que Draco había hecho horas después; la castaña se dispuso a desayunar al tiempo que imágenes acudían a su confusa mente. Sí, se había besado con Draco la noche anterior. Es más, le había dejado que tocase minimamente su entrepierna. Y sintió que quería morirse en aquel mismo instante. Morirse para siempre. Que la atacasen los mortífagos o cualquier otra desgracia pero… que él la tocase… ¡No!

Dejó de desayunar y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama consternada mientras continuaba sintiendo aquel horrible dolor de cabeza.

No fue hasta varias horas después cuando cierto rubio irrumpió en su habitación.

-¡Lárgate! –Gritó la castaña malhumorada, recordando algunos sucesos de la noche anterior.

Él suspiró mientras sus fríos ojos se clavaban en ella como agujas metálicas. Ladeó la cabeza, omitiendo las palabras de Hermione, y se sentó a un lado de la cama, justo a unos centímetros de ella.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, eh? –Preguntó la chica molesta, abrazándose a su almohada.

-Pienso hacerte un hechizo desmemorizador. –Contestó él, como si aquello fuese lo más normal.

-¿Estás enfermo? –Le contrarió ella, arqueando una ceja, desconfiada.

-No. –Sonrió falsamente. –Seguramente anoche me hiciste un conjuro amoroso o algo por el estilo… -Musitó egocéntrico. –Sé que no te puedes resistir a mis encantos pero, querida _sangre sucia _comprenderás que no puedo dejar que te hagas ilusiones en tu pequeñísima mente. –Él tocó con un dedo su cabeza, de forma que ella apartó su mano con un rápido movimiento, casi instantáneo.

-¡Yo no te hice nada! ¡Estúpido…! Fuiste tú quien te echaste sobre mí. –Murmuró ella.

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza, como si estuviese hablando con una niña de apenas cinco años; haciendo esfuerzos para que ella comprendiese la situación.

-Créeme, Granger; no te besaría ni aunque en ello fuese mi vida. –Afirmó con descaro. –He oído que hay muchos cerdos en granjas próximas a éste lugar…

-¡Ah! –Ella sonrió falsamente. -¿Así que ahora eres zoofílico…?

Draco enarcó una ceja, molesto.

-Te explicaré claramente lo que he querido decir, ya que observo que tú celebro no capta las ironías. –Suspiró, molesto. –Te he comparado con varios cerdos de graja, aludiendo que preferiría estar con alguno de esos animales que contigo.

-Sí, lo cual afirma mi teoría: Te van los animales. –Hermione sonrió con sorna. Le encantaba molestar a Draco por algún extraño modo. -¿Los prefieres mamíferos…? ¡Oh, espera, espera! ¿Acuáticos o terrestres…? Digo, por simple curiosidad…

Draco sintió que iba a estallar de rabia. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan simplemente insoportable? Nadie, en su sano juicio, tendría la suficiente paciencia como para pasar más de dos horas seguidas al lado de cierta castaña. Suspiró de nuevo, mientras sacaba una varita de su bolsillo.

-Bien. –La miró fijamente. –Dejémonos de tonterías. La cuestión es que necesito hacerte un hechizo para que olvides todo lo que ocurrió anoche. –Sonrió falsamente. –Y si tengo suerte puede que me salga mal… Y tenga que internarte en San Mungo como le pasó al profesor Lockart. –Añadió, sarcástico; mientras se imaginaba a la castaña en una camilla, atada de brazos y piernas.

El rubio sonrió imaginando todo aquello. Ella vestida con un pijama de hospital, sobre la camilla; sin poder moverse. Pero de pronto aquel pensamiento se tornó algo extraño: Era él quien estaba frente a la castaña muchacha atada, en ropa interior, con ojos brillantes. Él la tenía toda a su disposición, atada de brazos y piernas… Y el anterior pijama de hospital de cierta chica de pronto cambió su forma tornándose en unas ligas blancas que…

-¡Vale, se acabó! –Exclamó de pronto él, asustando a Hermione que no había comprendido nada.

Draco alzó la varita decidido, más justo en ese momento Hermione lo atacó tirándole el almohadón que tenía entre las manos; aunque sabía que no era la mejor forma de defenderse ante un mortífago.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Idiota… me has dado con la cremallera del almohadón en el ojo! –Se quejó Draco.

Él se mantuvo unos instantes en silencio, tapándose el ojo, con la mano, donde ella le había golpeado. Hermione sonrió durante unos segundos, pensando que aquello era una simple broma de Malfoy. Más, poco a poco, se fue acercando hacia él dubitativa, reflexionando en el hecho de que quizá si le había dañado. Se posó a su lado de rodillas, encima de la cama.

-¿Estás bien? –Musitó, algo contrariada.

Él no contestó. Un extraño silencio inundó la habitación.

-Malfoy… si quieres te lo curo con un hechiz…

La voz de Hermione se interrumpió de pronto; pues en ese mismo instante él se abalanzó sobre ella tumbándola sobre la cama, posándose sobre ella bruscamente.

-¿Qué haces…? ¡Aparta! –Se quejó la castaña; sabiendo ahora que sus primas sospechas de que mentía eran ciertas.

-No tengo porqué hacerlo. –Musitó él sonriente. Cogió las muñecas de la chica posándolas sobre la almohada a ambos lados, impidiendo que ella se moviese. –No te estás comportando como debes. –Bajó la mirada, posando sus ojos en aquellos tiernos labios rosados. Porque, a pesar de que la odiaba… reconocía que sus labios tenían una textura terriblemente esponjosa que incitaba sus instintos.

-¡Suéltame! –Chilló ella de nuevo, intentando mover su cuerpo. Más Draco tenía el suyo encima, presionando el de la castaña, por lo cual ella no pudo accionar ni un solo movimiento. Cuando sitió cierto bulto en la zona del pantalón del rubio… cerró los ojos respirando con dificultad, pues _aquello_ presionaba justo sobre su intimidad.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, mientras ella cerraba los ojos. Delineó su rostro con la mirada como un tigre buscando su próxima presa. Sentía que, por alguna extraña razón, al sentir la intimidad de ella tan cerca de la suya, notó que las piernas le temblaban levemente algo que, normalmente, no solía ocurrirle a un perfecto Malfoy.

Estuvo a punto de apartarse de su cuerpo pero, entonces, pensó con más exactitud: _Era un hombre. Y todos los hombres tienen pequeñas debilidades, osease, las mujeres. La tentación más difícil de evitar._ _Estaba solo en la casa, con una sangre sucia, por lo cual no vería a mujeres decentes en mucho tiempo; hasta que consiguiese que todo aquel asunto quedase solucionado. Estaba claro que aquella sangre sucia no era su tipo pero… ¿Qué más daba si se desahogaba con ella por momentos? Sólo hasta que encontrase a una de su clase, a una que lo mereciese… No tenía nada de malo aquello… ¿No? Es más, el rostro de Hermione con los ojos cerrados le tentaba de una forma inusual. Ella era toda provocación y él no podía negarse a sus instintos naturales. _

-Bésame. –Le ordenó Draco con voz ronca, mientras olía el delicioso aroma que desprendía el cuello de Hermione.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, asimilando la palabra que él acababa de murmurar. Y ahora sí que no había bebido. Además la castaña notaba como la temperatura iba subiendo al sentir la intimidad del rubio tan cerca de la suya, produciéndole un extraño hormigueo que recorría incesante todo su cuerpo. Observó el rostro de Draco… ¡Dios, si existiese un hombre con la personalidad de Harry pero con las facciones de aquel excitante rubio! Con esos ojos tan… ¿perfectos? ¿Mecánicos? ¿Tentadores? Y esos finos labios rojizos que besaban de una forma tan extraordinaria. Junto con aquellos gestos hoscos u egocéntricos que, en el fondo, de alguna enigmática manera, gustaban a Hermione.

-Bésame Ya. –Repitió él impaciente, mientras comenzaba a agachar la cabeza acercándose hacia sus labios. Varios mechones de rubio cabello se deslizaron por su frente con una elegancia fuera de sí.

Lentamente sintió los suaves labios de la castaña se abrían solo para él. Solo para dejarle paso. Con delicadeza notó el sabor de estos, comenzando a besarla lentamente, para que luego aquel incontrolado beso se tornase mucho más salvaje. Incluso ella notaba que él le había daño, cuando mordía su labio inferior, succionándolo e, igualmente, le agradaba aquella faceta tan pasional del rubio.

Las manos de Draco se perdieron lentamente, escurriéndose entre la ropa de la chica; despojándosela casi a mordiscos; anhelante por sentir aquella tersa piel que se escondía en su interior.

-No. –Musitó la chica, levantándose bruscamente. -¡Estás loco, Draco Malfoy! –Chilló, mientras se ponía la camiseta en su sitio. –Se te ha ido la cabeza… -Y tras aquello salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Draco no pudo evitar quedarse allí unos instantes, en silencio. Verdaderamente… quizá si se había vuelto loco; debía de estar lo suficientemente desesperado como para desear acostarse con una simple _sangre sucia, _algo, desde luego, poco usual en su carismática persona. Suspiró molesto: Molesto porque ella misma se había dado cuenta de su desesperación por sentir el tacto de la piel. Molesto porque había caído en una tentación imperdonable. Molesto porque se sentía fuera de sí, fuera de control… Como si ya no fuese autoritario.

Mientras tanto Hermione se había quedado pensativa en su habitación, intentando aclarar sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, reflexionar sobre los extraños sucesos de los últimos días conseguía sacarla de quicio, así que decidió hacer lo primero que se le ocurriese en aquel momento: Fue entonces cuando su mano se inclinó, temblorosa, sobre el pomo de su mesita de noche. Lentamente abrió el cajón, dejando a la vista el diario de Narcisa, la madre de Draco, que un día atrás había encontrado al fondo del armario.

Con suma delicadeza sacó aquel cuaderno de allí. Lo ojeó curiosa durante unos eternos instantes. Poco después sopló sobre él provocando que pequeñas motas de polvo comenzasen a revolotear por la habitación. Tosió. Verdaderamente no estaba segura de que lo que iba a hacer estuviese bien, pero a pesar de que tenía una gran moral no podía evitar que aquello le tentase. Jamás había sabido apenas nada de aquella extraña mujer…

Sin poder evitarlo abrió el cuaderno de golpe, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abrió se encontró con delicadas letras que parecían haber trazado el amarillento papel con un máximo detalle. La castaña tosió una vez más, mientras comenzaba a leer la primera página del misterioso diario:

_El dolor pesa cada día más. El tiempo parece haberse congelado en lo alto de los nevados árboles del jardín. Encerrada en casa, mientras Lucius se encarga de sus negocios y Draco asiste a la escuela, siento como mi vida se va esfumando sin control alguno. Y no puedo hacer nada por detenerlo. _

_Tengo miedo. Sí, siempre he sido así… temerosa, cobarde. Me hubiese gustado tener las suficientes agallas como para saber luchar por mi verdadero amor. Quizá… Siempre existe un quizá… Cada día que pasa me pregunto que hubiese pasado si me hubiese casado con él. Desde luego mi vida sería muy distinta en estos momentos. Seguiría estando en casa, pero seguramente anhelaría el momento en el que mi marido apareciese por la casa, mirando con euforia el movimiento de las manillas del reloj. _

_Sin embargo, nada de eso tengo en estos momentos. La vida me consume, y a veces me pregunto si no estaré muerta ya. Él… siempre él en mis pensamientos: Por la noche, por el día… ¿Puede alguien soportar tanto dolor? ¿Puede alguien ser feliz a sabiendas de que su amor fue despedazado por las circunstancias? ¿Puede alguien vivir al lado de una persona a la cual no ama? _

Hermione cerró el diario de golpe.

**Siento la tardanza en actualizar, como siempre. Pero bueno, por esas personas que no lo entienden demasiado bien según he visto en éstos meses… Tengo una vida: Me gusta salir, debo estudiar, también descansar, etc, etc. Por ello, esto es un hobbie… Y es lógico que sólo escriba cuando me apetece, cuando me siento inspirada… Espero lo puedan comprender; además, eso no quiere decir en absoluto que abandone la web ni nada por el estilo. **

**Éste no es un buen capítulo, la verdad… Pero creo que es en éste punto de la historia cuando todo comienza a gustarme. Espero, igualmente, lo disfruten como puedan. Cien mil gracias por los Reviews, les ando agradecidísima por ello, no esperaba recibir tantos. **

**Muchísimos besos. Pronto actualizo. **


	8. Helado de menta

**Helado de menta. **

Draco había pasado los últimos días encerrado en su habitación. Tan sólo había dado una vuelta por los alrededores de la casa para recoger comida: Nada más. No había necesitado ninguna cosa extra para lo que había hecho en todo aquel tiempo: Tumbarse en la cama y pensar.

Pensar en todo aquello que llevaba días preocupándole: Su madre había muerto. La única mujer a la cual él había respetado, apreciado e incluso amado infinitamente. Ella se había ido para siempre, como las hojas del otoño que se deslizan hasta el suelo del bosque para luego desaparecer entre el susurro del viento invernal. Y ahora sentía un agujero en su interior. Su pérdida había dejado aquel hueco incapaz de reemplazar. Era una sensación molesta. Quería, deseaba llorar; pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía preparado para ello. Sólo existe algo que puede conseguir que el dolor quede rezagado a un lado. Y es ese odio hacia la persona que daña: Lucius. Lucius Malfoy.

Draco conocía perfectamente a su padre: sus gestos, facciones, movimientos… Lo había estudiado durante años en silencio. Para el rubio no habían pasado desapercibidas todas aquellas peleas que Lucius mantenía constantemente, durante su infancia, con su madre. Tampoco los gritos. Y mucho menos los moratones que acentuaban el porcelánico rostro de Narcisa tras unas horas pasada la tormenta.

Su madre era joven, apenas llegaba a los cuarenta años. Draco no podía comprender como se había marchado tan rápidamente de su lado: Quizá sí era cierto que había repercutido el hecho de que a él le encerrasen en la cárcel, entre los barrotes de un Azkaban ilusionista, pero no estaba seguro de que aquella fuese la auténtica razón de la tragedia. Pues, si no recordaba del todo mal, desde hacía varios años Narcisa había comenzado a echarse atrás. Argumentaba que no quería seguir sirviendo indirectamente al señor tenebroso pues, la seguridad de su pequeño hijo se veía en peligro. Pero, esto, por supuesto, nunca había sido un inconveniente para Lucius. ¿Y si ella se había arrepentido completamente de esconder los maquiavélicos planes de Lucius e intentó confesárselo todo el ministerio de magia¿Y si su padre se había enterado de ello¿Y si ella hubiese sido eliminada radicalmente por que sabía demasiado del asunto sin siquiera querer participar en el…?

El muchacho rubio se levantó de un salto de su cama mientras sostenía su cabeza con fuerza. Se estaba volviendo loco casi literalmente. No recordaba lo que significaba verdaderamente la palabra _paz _y, desde luego, eso lo echaba terriblemente de menos. Prefería no pensar más en las razones de la muerte de su querida madre: Quizá ocurrió eso, quizá Narcisa simplemente enfermó gravemente de forma que no pudo soportarlo. Ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que él se había encerrado en aquel cobertizo junto con Hermione. Gracias a ello, su búsqueda, por parte del ministerio de magia, era más lenta que al principio, cuando el ímpetu y la rabia por encontrarlo estaban a flor de piel. Y ahora él debía continuar con su trabajo: No tardaría mucho en unirse de nuevo en la lucha, al lado del señor tenebroso, oscureciendo aquel melancólico mundo que se alzaba ante él. Y tenía que estar preparado para ello, debía dejar de pensar en cosas inverosímiles para situarse a punta de cañón en sus objetivos. Y eso haría. Eso pensaba hacer.

Pero quizá, solo quizá, Draco no contaba con aquella pequeña espina, repleta de veneno, que desde hacía unos días se había incrustado en alguna parte de su piel, confundiendo a su cuerpo: Hermione.

-Mierda. –Murmuró la castaña muchacha, cuando un trozo de lechuga, del bocadillo, se le cayó en una de las hojas del diario de Narcisa.

Con el dedo índice, mientras le daba otro mordisco al pan, lo deslizó sobre el papel echándolo a un lado.

Llevaba días leyendo el diario de Narcisa. Incluso, más que leerlo lo devoraba suspicazmente. Jamás había sentido unos sentimientos tan profundos, una emoción tan grande al pasar la siguiente página; ese suspiro interior de admiración hacia retorcidas letras curvadas sobre un viejo papel amarillento…

Draco había pasado a un lado. Su atención hacia él, desde el encuentro del diario, se había vuelto nula. No le había visto en todos aquellos días, puesto que sólo había salido para coger algo de comer. Tan solo había escuchado, algunas veces, el estrepitoso sonido de la puerta del rubio al cerrarse con brusquedad, como con un extraño enfado interior. Nada más. Absolutamente nada.

Y allí estaba, devorando de nuevo las páginas de aquel cuaderno, apenada al darse cuenta de que le faltaba poco para acabarlo completamente.

_8 de Julio. _

_Cierro los ojos por las noches, a sabiendas de que no podré dormir sin antes haber pensado en él. Y me duele que la persona que diariamente, cuando la luna lidera el estrellado cielo, se acuesta a mi lado sea un desconocido para mí. Ojalá se tratase de ti, ojalá pudiese abrazarte cálidamente antes de sumirme en un profundo sueño…_

_Pero cada día estás más lejos. Ya casi no recuerdo tu voz; pero me acuerdo de tu sonrisa, el tacto de tú piel, el almendrado cabello, las tardes que pasábamos juntos… Daba igual que estuviese nevando, nosotros siempre nos paseábamos por los terrenos del castillo de Hogwarts, con la esperanza de que el tiempo se congelase. _

_Te hice una promesa y, sin embargo, no pude cumplirla. Ojalá no me hubiese marchado sin darte ninguna explicación: Pero me lo impidieron. Si algún día éste cuaderno llegase a tus manos, sabrías lo mucho que te he echado de menos todos estos años. Y te enterarías de que, verdaderamente, sigo viviendo del pasado, de la vida que algún día soñé poseer. Tú te fuiste, entre el surcar del océano. Y ahora solo le tengo a él. Deberías conocerlo, es hermoso. Sé que solo es un niño pero, a veces, tengo tanto miedo… Miedo de ver en él la imagen de Lucius, miedo de que una copia renazca de una criatura tan bella como lo es mi hijo. Ojalá algún día llegases a rescatarme; para llevarnos lejos de este lugar: Seguro que tú serías un padre ideal, perfecto… _

_¿Dónde están las ilusiones, mi vida?_

Hermione suspiró. Dejó el papel del bocadillo sobre la mesa mientras pensaba que se había quedado con más hambre. Con un gesto de desgana cerró el cuaderno dejándolo sobre la cama. Se levantó y salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina. Sin saber que, justo en aquel mismo instante, alguien más había notado un rugir de estómago.

-Bonito camisón, _sangre sucia. _–Susurró una arrastrada voz, entre la oscuridad de la cocina.

Hermione se giró de golpe, tropezando con unos eléctricos ojos grises semejantes a los de un felino, que la miraban fijamente, casi devorándola interiormente. Inmediatamente sintió su corazón palpitar a una velocidad trepidante.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Farfulló ella, siendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Llevaba días sin verlo. Aquel primer contacto visual, tras la ausencia de ello fue, extrañamente, como si le tirasen una jarra de agua helada.

Draco sonrió malévolo ante la pregunta.

-Quizá se te han atrofiado las neuronas durante estos días. Te recordaré algo, _mi_ querida _sangre sucia: _ésta es mí casa. –Siseó el rubio.

Había olvidado lo mucho que disfrutaba discutiendo con cierta castaña. Aquellos días, entre pensamientos estresantes, se había alejado de todo. Sin embargo, volver a cruzarse en el camino de Hermione fue algo tan exquisitamente delicioso como molesto.

Hermione parpadeó ante la respuesta de Draco.

-No he olvidado que es tú casa. –Admitió, notando que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. –Si me disculpas… me disponía a coger algo de la nevera.

-Sí, de _mí_ nevera. –Recalcó él, sonriente.

Ella le dirigió una mirada asesina. Hubiese querido farfullar un sonoro _¡cállate!, _pero se contuvo sabiamente. Así que, sin más, abrió la nevera, buscando el último helado de menta que quedaba. Sonrió cuando lo encontró, volviendo a cerrar el frigorífico e intentando pasar inadvertida ante la penetrante mirada de Draco.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó el muchacho, observando el polo de hielo, de un electrizante color verde, que la chica portaba en su mano derecha, agarrándolo del palo de madera.

-Un helado. –Contestó ella, secamente.

-Yo también quiero uno. –Musitó él, como si se tratase de una orden, mirándolo ensimismado.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, algo divertida por la situación de que el _gran _Draco Malfoy le estuviese pidiendo un helado.

-Lo siento, no quedan más. Éste era el último. –Señaló.

Él se cruzó de brazos. Solía molestarse con suma facilidad cuando no conseguía de primeras lo que quería o se proponía.

-Pues dame ese. –La miró suspicaz. –Tengo más derechos que tú en esta casa.

-Eso no importa: Yo hice el conjuro para tener helados de menta aquí. –Reprochó ella.

Él suspiró, exasperado.

-Esta conversación es de lo más estúpida. Aquí la única norma que existe es la de seguir lo que diga firmemente. Y digo que quiero ese helado. –La miró impaciente. –No montes un numerito _sangre sucia, _tengo ganas de llegar a mi habitación para perderme de ti unos cuantos días más.

Por alguna misteriosa razón, que Hermione no supo descifrar, las palabras del rubio la molestaron terriblemente. ¿Acaso él se sentía tan importante que ni siquiera podía soportar su presencia? Ella no era ninguna _sangre sucia, _era una brillante maga, que además solía destacar en todos los campos escolares.

-No te lo daré. He dicho que es mío: Me apetece comérmelo. Que tú seas Draco Malfoy no es una razón lo suficientemente argumentada como para adueñarte de MÍ helado. –Farfulló rápidamente.

Él la miró durante unos instantes, casi sin comprender lo que había dicho. Suspiró de nuevo algo más cansado.

-Bien, acabemos con este asunto de una vez por todas.

Y, tras aquella enigmática frase, se abalanzó contra la castaña en busca de su helado de menta, tirándola violentamente al suelo.

-¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo, maldito esquizofrénico? –Chilló la chica, sorprendida.

-Secuestrar un helado. –Murmuró él.

Y, antes de que ella se diese cuenta, Draco había desaparecido de la cocina con el helado de menta en sus manos; dejándola sobre el frío suelo de la cocina. La castaña se levantó, instantes después, molesta; mientras miraba algunas de las estrellas que brillaban en el hermoso cielo nocturno.

_¡Maldito seas, Draco Malfoy! _

Era sumamente extraña la relación que los dos habían forjado desde un principio. Se odiaban pero, al mismo tiempo, se necesitaban mutuamente. Hermione era consciente de que, sin la existencia del otro miembro que formaba aquel enigmático dúo, ella no estaría viva en aquel mismo instante. Al igual que él: Pues la castaña le había salvado de una muerte casi segura evitando su entrada en Azkaban. Y, sin embargo, se repudiaban. Al mismo tiempo que, algo en sus más recónditos corazones, les atraían. Porque, inevitablemente, por terribles enemigos que fuesen, sólo se tenían el uno al otro: No había nadie más en su destino.

Hermione suspiró molesta cuando Draco se marchó son su helado. Sin embargo, tras mirar las estrellas y sentir un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago, la castaña supo que aquello no acabaría ahí. Con los ojos brillantes, en busca de la venganza, se dirigió hacia la habitación del rubio dispuesta a recuperar lo que le pertenecía.

Los pasillos de la gran mansión estaban completamente oscuros, tan sólo iluminados con algunas antorchas y la débil luz de la luna que se filtraba entre los grandes ventanales. Cuando Hermione llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Draco, se mantuvo unos instantes en silencio frente a ésta, sin siquiera moverse un centímetro.

En todo aquel tiempo que llevaba allí no había entrado en aquella misteriosa habitación. No sabía como se tomaría el rubio aquella inquietante intromisión. Quizá era uno de aquellos maniáticos que no soportaba la entrada de desconocidos en su propio mundo, en su habitación; en aquel lugar en el cual guardaba todo su ser. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba _cansada _de callar. Estaba _agotada_ de ser la muchacha débil que Draco creía conocer. Aquella noche, aunque él le había retado por una estúpida tontería como podía ser un helado de menta, Hermione sentía un extraño fuego en su interior repleto de rabia. Así que, casi sin darse cuenta, su mano se posicionó sobre el pomo de la puerta de madera. Y, lentamente, con el corazón palpitándole violentamente, abrió despacio la puerta.

Entró. Y la cerró tras ella, de forma que se vio invadida por una absoluta oscuridad. La habitación parecía sacada de la mismísima sombra del diablo. Un olor a incienso lo invadía todo. Allí hacía calor pero, al mismo tiempo, al sentir la presencia de Draco, Hermione sintió un frío inmenso recorriendo cada poro de su piel.

-¿Malfoy? –Preguntó, en un pequeño susurro.

Casi inmediatamente, tras entrar en aquella habitación, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Sentía la presencia de él, pero a causa de la oscuridad apenas podía verlo. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la poca luz, vislumbro una mesa grandiosa, redonda, dominando el centro de la estancia. A la derecha se situaba una cama también enorme, donde colgaban doseles negros de suave tacto aterciopelado. Algo más al fondo las brasas de la chimenea, tras apagar el fuego, calentaban al tiempo que alumbraban levemente, casi de forma nula, la habitación. También había otra puerta dentro de la misma. Hermione volvió a suspirar asustada. Sin embargo, era demasiado orgullosa, como para dar dos pasos atrás y abandonar definitivamente aquel lugar.

Caminó despacio hasta la mesa redonda que se encontraba en el centro; con la esperanza de que Draco no se encontrase en la habitación, ya que no le veía por ningún lado, sino en otro lugar de la casa. Allí, sobre la mesa, se encontraban numerosos papeles desordenados, junto con plumas, tinta y un caldero viejo. La castaña cogió uno de aquellos viejos papeles. Con la otra mano se dispuso a sacar su varita para murmurar un leve _lumus _y poder averiguar que se escondía en aquellas ilegibles letras. Sin embargo, alguien fue más rápido que ella.

Hermione no pudo evitar gritar cuando sintió como dos frías manos rodeaban su cintura firmemente, acorralándola contra la mesa.

-No eres consciente del error que acabas de cometer. –Dijo una arrastrada voz, semejante a un débil siseo.

La castaña quiso hablar pero, sorprendentemente, antes de poder hacerlo, sintió como una de las manos de Draco se introducía por el camisón, acariciando su intimidad por encima de la ropa interior. Y sintió que se ahogaba. Le faltó el aire para respirar, tuvo que sostenerse con una de sus manos a la mesa, que se encontraba tras ella, para no desfallecer en aquel mismo instante. Daba igual cuantas veces hubiese hecho el amor; jamás había sentido un contacto tan sumamente electrizante.

Él sonrió entre la oscuridad de la noche. Cogió, con delicadeza, el papel que Hermione aun sujetaba en una de sus manos, y lo depositó de nuevo sobre la mesa, echándolos todos a un lado con su brazo, sin prestar atención hacia lo que caía al suelo. Estaba demasiado ocupado saboreando el cuerpo de la castaña como para preocuparse por ello.

Sus varoniles manos acariciaban cada curva de su cuerpo, como si de arte se tratase; mientras ella parecía encontrarse en un shock, fuera del mismo mundo, sintiendo aquellas caricias como si fuese el aire que necesitaba para vivir.

-¿Qué estás haciendo…? –Preguntó la chica, en un momento de cordura, recuperando levemente el control de su cuerpo pero no el suficiente como para apartarse del rubio.

Él volvió a sonreír, algo malévolo.

-Lo que verdaderamente deseas que haga, aunque lo niegues… -Siseó.

Y ella no fue capaz de reprocharle más. Entre la oscuridad de la habitación y aquel delicioso olor a incienso; dejó que los labios se Draco besasen los suyos violentamente, instantes antes de que la lengua del muchacha se introdujese en su boca, recorriendo cada rincón de ésta.

Ella apenas se dio cuenta cuando los dos perdieron sus ropas, en un oscuro rincón de la estancia, antes de que Draco la alzase entre sus brazos sentándola sobre la redonda mesa.

Hermione no pudo evitar gemir cuando los labios de él rodearon sus pezones, devorándolos con intensidad; excitándola de una forma sobrenatural, como si se tratase de un conjuro. Hundió sus manos en el cabello del rubio, pidiéndole más. Sin embargo, poco después, sintiendo que no podía aguantar más, presionó su intimidad contra la del muchacho.

-Por favor… -Le rogó, perdiendo el control.

Él intentaba mantener el equilibrio, llevar las riendas de la situación… sin embargo, el cuerpo de la castaña parecía estar hecho a base de drogas que le llamaban de una forma implacable. Quiso esperar más pero, notando la intimidad de Hermione sobre su miembro, supo que no podría hacerlo.

Jadeó, mientras de nuevo la cargó con sus brazos hasta la enorme cama de la que colgaban varios doseles negros. La depositó sobre ésta sin dejar de besar sus labios, succionándolos con una agresividad extremada. Y, instintivamente, penetró su cuerpo, sintiendo una sensación tremendamente cálida al estar dentro de ella, en su interior. Draco gimió. Y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír cuando notó que el ego del rubio se había rendido; al menos por ahora…

El cuerpo de la castaña se sacudía ante las bruscas embestidas, casi sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, que él procesaba sin pausa.

-Joder… -Siseó el rubio, fuera de control, mientras jadeaba; al igual que ella.

Finalmente, con una última embestida, sintió que se perdía dentro de Hermione. Jadeó de nuevo, agotado y derrotado, posando su rostro en el cuello de la chica, cual parecía encontrarse aun en éxtasis, con los ojos completamente cerrados.

Draco se tumbó finalmente al lado de ella, cuando recuperó ligeramente el control. Hermione sonrió, girándose. Sus manos acariciaron el desnudo torso del chico, mientras éste la estudiaba con deseo, a pesar del cansancio. Sí: Verdaderamente Hermione era una droga de la cual uno nunca acababa de saciarse. Eso mismo pensó Draco cuando sintió los labios de la chica posarse sobre su miembro, humedeciéndolo lentamente. Él cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin poder evitar gemir de nuevo; perdiendo completamente las riendas de la situación. Pero, hacía tiempo, que aquel aspecto había dejado de importarle.

Tras más de diez minutos, sintiendo como la _mágica _boca de Hermione provocaba que su cuerpo temblase y sintiendo, de nuevo, que no podría aguantar mucho más, se giró levemente.

-Maldita seas, _sangre sucia. _–Murmuró, antes de darle la vuelta a la tortilla y situar sus finos labios entre las piernas de la muchacha; haciéndola sufrir inmediatamente de puro placer.

La noche siguió incesante, dejando a un lado el odio, pero no el orgullo. Finalmente, horas después, los sudorosos cuerpos de ambos se desplomaron sobre la cama, sumidos en un cansado y profundo sueño.

Cuando Hermione despertó, a la mañana siguiente, se sorprendió al observar que no había nadie a su lado. Al principio pensó que quizá todo había sido un sueño. Pero no: Allí estaba ella, arropada entre las aterciopeladas sábanas de la cama del mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Suspiró, sintiéndose extraña pero, al mismo tiempo, satisfecha. Se levantó, poco después, dirigiéndose hacia el baño para tomar una cálida ducha matinal.

Mientras tanto, un atractivo rubio, caminaba por el bosque, entre los altos sauces del lugar, en busca de una sombra negra. Sus eléctricos ojos grises parecían sumidos en un extraño sueño. Pues, aunque intentase aparentar total control sobre todo lo que le sucedía, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior no le habían dejado completamente indiferente. Sin embargo, habría tiempo para ello, ahora tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

-Padre. –Murmuró al fin, cuando vislumbro a un hombre de largo cabello rubio, vestido completamente de negro.

-Al fin llegas… -Siseó el otro, mostrándole una extraña sonrisa. –No tenemos tiempo que perder, quedan demasiadas cosas por hacer. Primero te enseñaré donde se encuentra el cuartel principal. –Ordenó.

Draco asintió con un gesto de cabeza; mientras sus brillantes ojos se entrecerraban a causa de la mágica luz del sol que invadía el bosque aquella mañana de otoño.

Las hojas de los árboles, poco a poco, comenzaban a caer de éstos. Se quedaban rezagadas en el suelo, convirtiéndose en polvo o volaban entre el susurro del viento; dando paso a una nueva estación: El invierno se acercaba a paso lento pero seguro…

**Ya actualicé al fin. Perdón por el retraso, la verdad es que he estado algo ocupada ultimamente. Pero bueno, aquí tenéis éste capítulo: 12 páginas al Word que espero que os gusten. No penséis que paso tan rápidamente la relación de Odio-Amor, lo que ocurre en éste capítulo no quiere decir que dejen de odiarse! xD! Igualmente, espero que lo disfrutéis: La verdad es que me ha gustado escribirlo. **

**Me encantaría contestar a todos los Reviews, porque la verdad es gracias a vosotras que ésta historia sigue en pie. Pero no tengo el suficiente tiempo para ello, igualmente, os lo agradezco de todo corazón, no sabéis lo mucho que significa para mí cada uno de esos pequeños mensajitos de ánimo. Así que ya sabéis, si os gusta el capítulo, darme vuestra opinión. Supongo que las personas que leyeron esta historia se habrán sorprendido, ya que puede decirse que sólo he cogido la idea del antiguo fick que escribí, lo he cambiado todo completamente. Es más, ya no me acuerdo que ocurría exactamente en la otra, pero sé que, incluso, estaba peor escrita que ésta. **

**En fin, no me enrollo más, que sino relleno todo el fick de comentarios. Simplemente eso: Que os adoro. Y que gracias por leer. **

**Saludos antifascistas. **

**PD¿Por qué helado de menta? -- Porque me encanta, adoro, amo... el helado de menta. xD**


End file.
